Through the Eyes of an Adult
by MagickalStar135
Summary: Since Estel was young he had been raised with Elves, never spending much time with his own race. When he meets two human children, he is intrigued and wishes to get the know them. But when racism arises, Estel is forced to confront his own views on life.
1. Walking

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to the House of Tolkien. **

**A/N I hope you all enjoy this sequel to Words Will Break My Spirit. **

**Chapter 1: Walking  
  
** It's alright to make mistakes,  
You're only human,  
Inside everyone's hiding something.

**-- Dido**

Sixteen-year-old Estel walked through the forest, humming happily to himself. He was thrilled to get out of the house and walk alone for a while. His brothers were on patrol and he had been left home alone with their father. As much as he enjoyed talking to Lord Elrond, Estel had decided that he would rather go to the lake for a swim.

Of course, he wasn't supposed to have left the house. He was on punishment for taking Elladan's knife and then breaking it. His father hadn't been too pleased, and Elladan had been furious.

Estel continued on his way to the lake, hoping against hope that he didn't run into one of his brothers. He didn't know where they were positioned and he hoped that he didn't walk close to their posts.

Estel tripped over a root and was suddenly brought out of his daydreaming. He looked at the forest and noticed that he had wandered off the path. "Ada is going to kill me!" he groaned. Grumbling to himself, he continued on his way, hoping that he would wander back onto the path.

After three hours of walking aimlessly he figured out where he was. He muttered a curse and looked around. There was a field to his left and a dirt track to his right. He had wandered out of Imladris' borders. "Wonderful," he muttered, disgruntled.

The sun was still high in the sky, so he had plenty of time to get home. The only problem was that he would have to retrace his steps, and he didn't want to do that. Sighing, he turned around and began to work his way back home.

"Help!"

Estel turned when he heard the girl's scream.

He looked out into the meadow to see a girl around his age standing in the meadow alone. He quickly made his way over to her and smiled. "Is something wrong?" he asked kindly.

The girl looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Her dress was in tatters and she was trying hard to hold it together. "I can't find my brother," she sobbed.

Estel frowned. He was concerned about what might have happened to separate her from her brother. "How did you get separated? I will help you look for him," he offered. He draped his cloak around her shoulders. The cloak reached passed her knees, but it covered most of her.

She nodded gratefully and pinned the cloak in place with the broach Estel provided for her. "Please. Fialoh and I were heading to the river to collect water. Our younger sister is sick so he came in her place; normally he would have been hunting." She wanted to make it clear that her brother didn't do 'girl tasks' _all_ the time. "I made him angry somehow and he stormed off. I went looking for him and tore my dress. I've been searching for hours and I haven't found him! I even went home to look but he wasn't there!" She wailed.

Estel felt badly for the girl. He knew she must be worried about her brother and he also knew the village was far away. Even though it was very close to Rivendell's borders, the village named Poln was a good three miles. "Perhaps he went back to where you were collecting water. He might have gone to look for you."

She nodded mutely. "I hope he didn't go into the elven territory."

Estel stiffened. They were barely out of Imladris' borders and it wasn't impossible that Fialoh had wandered there. "He would be safe in Rivendell," Estel stated calmly.

The girl shrugged. "Father wouldn't be happy if Fialoh was there."

"Oh," Estel muttered. He didn't understand why most humans were nervous where elves were concerned. "It is a possibility that he wandered into elven lands, though."

She nodded. "Yeah, he goes into their lands to hide sometimes. He tries not to bother them, but if he's hurt no one will know!"

"What is your name?" Estel asked. He had just realized that he didn't know her name.

"I'm Fernia," she replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Estel," Estel told her. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," she replied. "You?

"Sixteen," Estel said absently. "Where did you last see Fialoh?"

"I saw him running through this meadow before I lost sight of him," Fernia replied. "When I noticed he had left the water I ran through the brush and ripped my dress up." She looked disdainfully down at her tattered purple and blue dress. "He ran into those woods…I think."

Estel looked at the spot in the forest that she was talking about before closing his eyes and sighing. It was elven territory, and close to one of the border patrol posts if he wasn't mistaken. "Why don't we start looking for him at the river? We might be able to track him."

Fernia smiled at him. "Thank you."

Estel shrugged. "It is my pleasure."

Fernia led him to the river she and her brother had been collecting water at. "I was over there," she pointed, "and he was over here."

Estel nodded and went to where she pointed. He looked for the marks that someone had recently walked over the ground. When he finally decided he had a good idea of which way the person had gone he looked up at Fernia. "He went towards the meadow, you were right."

"It is getting late; I hope we can find him soon." She was so worried about her brother, and it was evident in both her facial expression and the tone of her voice.

Estel looked up at the sky and his eyes widened when he realized how much time had passed. If he didn't head home soon he would be in a lot of trouble with his father. "It will be dark soon," he muttered.

Fernia looked at him worriedly. "You're not going to leave, are you?" Her voice was pleading with him to stay and tears were welling up in her eyes again.

Estel shook his head and smiled at her comfortingly. "Of course not; I will help you find your brother." He didn't want to leave the girl alone; he would feel horrible if he left her in this panicked state.

"Do you think he is in the elven territory?" Fernia asked with a quaver in her voice.

Estel nodded. "Yes," he said gently. "I do think he has gone in there."

Fernia was terrified of elves. Like most humans, she feared what she didn't understand. "The sun is setting!" she cried, scared. She looked towards the west as the sun disappeared.

Estel gently touched her shoulder. "Don't worry, we will find your brother." He was sure he would be able to; he knew the woods quite well.

Fernia smiled, trying to summon the courage to go into the elven territory. She pulled Estel's cloak closer and followed him towards the trees. Darkness would fall soon and she knew that they would be in the woods when it came.

Estel wanted to get into Imladris as quickly as possible. He knew that the sooner they found Fialoh the sooner he could go home. "I think he went this way, Fernia."

Fernia quickly went to Estel's side and followed him closely as they walked through the forest.

Night was falling quickly and soon the stars were out. The moon was full and it lit their path, but the light was still poor.

Estel looked up at the sky and groaned inwardly. It would take him hours to find his way home in the dark, no matter how well he knew the forest. Clouds were covering the clouds and it was close to impossible for him to find Fialoh. "Fernia, do you know which direction he went in? It would help."

Fernia was looking around as if something was going to jump on her. "I…I think he went that way." She pointed to the left.

Estel held in another groan. They were heading directly towards a border patrol post. "Well, let's hurry."

Fernia agreed and followed Estel. She didn't want to be in the forest where the elves lived, and was walking slowly.

Estel was grabbed from behind with a blade pressed sharply against his neck.

"Who is it that travels under the cover of darkness whilst in Rivendell's borders?" a lethal voice demanded in Elvish.

Fernia saw Estel being grabbed and froze in place, terrified. She didn't hear the Elvish words in her terror.

Estel let out a sigh of relief and leaned against his attacker. "Elladan, it is I! It is Estel!"

The person turned Estel around sharply and looked him over. "You are in trouble," he said angrily.

Estel looked up at his brother; he was surprised at the tone in Elladan's voice. "I was helping Fernia locate her brother."

"Who?" Elladan demanded. He was looking his brother over, scrutinizing every new scratch and bruise he had received when he had walked through the brush.

Estel motioned to the terrified girl standing behind a tree, her eyes wide. "She is looking for her brother; I have been trying to help her."

Elladan nodded. He was furious with his brother for leaving their house. He was even more furious that Estel was walking through the forest in the dead of night. "I will help you look for him, but you are coming home with me as soon as he is located."

Estel knew that tone in Elladan's voice; it was a tone he didn't mess with or bother to argue with. "Fernia," he called.

Fernia quickly came to Estel's side. She didn't notice that Elladan was an elf. She was too worried to notice much at that moment.

"Elladan!" Elrohir was calling his twin. He walked from the trees with a boy in front of him. "I found him hiding in a hollowed out tree. He says he cannot find his sister."

"Fialoh!" Fernia went to the boy and hugged him tightly. She was so relieved to see her brother that she forgot all about everyone else in the clearing.

Fialoh hugged his sister back and frowned when he noticed her clothing. "What happened to you?"

"I was crawling through the brush looking for you," she muttered.

"We need to go home," Fialoh said to his sister. He was about seventeen years old and was tall with muddy brown hair and bright hazel eyes. He put an arm around his little sister and removed the cloak from her shoulders. "Is this yours?" he asked Estel.

Estel nodded and took his cloak back. "Thank you."

Fialoh nodded and stared at Estel for a moment. He wondered why he had never seen this boy before. Just before he could ask where they lived, Elladan locked eyes with the boy.

Elladan nodded to Fialoh. "I must take him home." He gave Estel a very pointed look that made the boy wince.

Fialoh and Fernia nodded.

"Come visit us some time, Estel," Fernia invited. She had enjoyed Estel's company and she hoped that he would visit.

"I'll try," Estel said sighing. He knew he was going to be in trouble for a long time.

She nodded. "Good night."

Elrohir looked at the two. "I will walk you to the village; it is not safe for you to be out this late."

"Thank you," Fialoh said.

Elrohir nodded and escorted the two away.

Elladan rounded on Estel. "Why did you leave the house?" he demanded.

"I was tired of being there. I just wanted to go for a swim. I was not going to be gone long, but then I found Fernia and I had to help her find her brother. It would not have been right to leave her!" Estel pleaded with his brother.

Elladan's eyes softened as he looked at Estel's worried expression and the scared look in his eyes. "You are right, it would not have been right to leave her. That is still no excuse for why you are not at home, though!"

Estel nodded. He deserved the scolding from his brother and he listened. "I am sorry, Elladan. I did not mean to scare you when you found me in the forest."

Elladan pulled his brother into a hug. "You are lucky I did not shoot you. I could have killed you, Estel!"

Estel finally understood why Elladan was so worked up. "You did not kill me, though. I am fine, I am right here."

Elladan nodded and walked into the courtyard of the Last Homely House. "You need to speak with Ada. I am sure he is worried about you," Elladan chided.

Estel nodded and walked up the stairs towards the house. It was late, but he knew his father would be awake. He turned and watched as his brother walked back into the woods. He knew Elladan wasn't allowed to abandon his post for too long.

Sighing heavily, Estel walked into the house and headed towards his father's study.


	2. Trouble

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

            Estel knocked lightly on the door to his father's study and peered around the door to look in.  "Ada?" he ventured, nervously.

            Elrond looked up, his eyes flashing with anger. "Where have you been?" he demanded crisply. "Did I not tell you to stay in the house for the rest of the week?"

            Estel bowed his head in shame. "Yes, Ada."

            Elrond place on cool finger under the boy's chin so that they could look into each other's eyes. "Where were you?" he asked again.

            "I headed toward the lake so that I would be able to cool off. I know you do not agree with me, Ada, but it is rather warm." At this, Elrond smiled at his son. Estel continued, "I got lost and I found myself out of Imladris' borders. I met a girl by the name of Fernia. She was terribly scared, Ada, and I could not leave her!" Estel looked into his father's eyes with compassion. "It would have been wrong of me to leave her when she was so terrified."

            Elrond smiled at his son. "You are right, Estel. It would have been very wrong of you indeed. Continue." He was overjoyed that his son had such a kind and loving nature. It was wonderful to know that Estel had felt the need to help a girl even though he would be in trouble for disobedience back home.

            "It took us hours to find his path with my meager tracking skills," Estel admitted.

            Elrond ruffled Estel's hair affectionately. It was always so hard for him to remain angry at his youngest. Especially since the boy was so honest and open with him. "I will have your brothers help you so that you may improve them."

            Estel nodded and continued with the story. "After we had checked everywhere, we found ourselves in Imladris' borders. There, we met up with Elladan and soon we found Elrohir. Apparently, Elrohir had found Fernia's brother in a hollowed-out tree, and was trying to help him."

            "Where are the children now?" Elrond asked, concerned about their well-being.

            "Elrohir is walking them home to Poln," Estel assured his father.

            Elrond nodded. "That was very good of him." He eyed Estel. "As proud of you as I am, I am afraid you will be punished."

            Estel sighed. He had known that was coming and he didn't bother to argue. "What is my punishment?"

            "You are not allowed to accompany your brothers to Mirkwood next week," Elrond declared.

            Estel looked horror-struck. "But, Ada!" he began protesting.

            "No, Estel. I know you were looking forward to going there, but I think you will have to wait a while longer. What you did was a good thing, but you still disobeyed me." Elrond looked at Estel's sad face and lightly touched his son's cheek.

            Estel looked up at his father, tears brimming in his eyes. He had so been looking forward to going to Mirkwood. He had never visited another Elven realm before, and he had been so excited about the trip. "I understand," he muttered sadly.

            Elrond nodded. He felt horrible about punishing his son, but he also knew that Estel had to learn. "Perhaps you could go with them next time."

            "Next time might be in ten years!" Estel snapped.

            Elrond frowned at his son's tone. "Estel, do not take that tone of voice with me," he reprimanded.

            Estel winced and hugged his father tightly. "I do apologize, Ada. I should not have spoken that way to you."

            Elrond planted a kiss on Estel's brow. "Off to bed, Estel. You have lessons in Westron tomorrow."

            Estel groaned. "Ada," he whined.

            Elrond chuckled. "Go to bed."

            Estel sighed dramatically and walked from the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

            Elrond chuckled to himself, and returned to his scrolls.

            Estel walked towards his bedroom but reversed directions when he realized how hungry he was. He walked towards the kitchens, hoping that there would be something for him to eat.

- - - -

            Elrohir rejoined his twin at their post. As soon as Elladan looked at his twin's face, he knew that his sweet-tempered brother was angry. "Elrohir, is something the matter?"

            Elrohir looked furious, but he did his best to calm himself. "I will never cease to be amazed by the ignorance of humans," he said coldly. "What _do _they teach their children?"

            Elladan squeezed Elrohir's shoulder. "Why? What happened, 'Ro?"

            Elrohir shot a nasty look over his shoulder in the direction of the human village. "Those two children talked of nothing but the wickedness of elves whilst I walked them home. Of course, I could not let the see that I was offended." An angry shadow passed over Elrohir's handsome face and he looked angrily at his brother. "Not only are they extremely ignorant, but they are not very perceptive either! I have nothing up to cover my ears, yet they did not notice I am an elf!" Elrohir's voice was getting louder with every word.

            Elladan tried to comfort his brother with a gentle hug, but Elrohir turned away from him.

            "I did not even dim my glow, Elladan!" Elrohir shrieked. He had experienced racism before, but not when it was being tossed around like a normal conversation between children. "Never have I been more offended." He locked eyes with Elladan. "I do not think it a wise idea to allow our little brother the chance to mingle with those children."

            "They invited him," Elladan reminded him. He could only imagine what the two children had said to upset his good-natured twin. Elrohir normally stayed calm and it was he who lost his temper.

            Elrohir nodded. "I know. I just do not want Estel to take them up on that offer."

            Elladan sighed. "That is out of our control. If Estel decides that he will visit, we will not stop him."

            "I know," Elrohir replied and walked into the forest.

            Elladan sighed softly before following his twin into the woods.

            - - - -

            Estel finished the sweet roll he had managed to beg from the cook, and walked back to his room. He was going over the idea of visiting with Fernia and Fialoh. Since he couldn't go to Mirkwood with his brothers, he might as well go visit them. He thought it was nice of them to invite him. He'd rarely been to the human village before, and he had never mingled with the children.

            "Estel!"

            Estel turned around to see an elf that looked about his age coming towards him. "Good evening, Salndir," Estel greeted graciously. He didn't particularly like the elfling, but he put up with him.

            "Have you seen my mother?" Salndir asked. He looked at the human boy with distaste, but he didn't dare say anything.

            Estel shook his head. "No, I am sorry. I have not seen her this evening. You might check your house. She is normally home before this time." He had rarely spoken with Salndir ever since he had his sister had teased Estel. Estel made a point to avoid the two. Even though he was mentally and physically older, the elflings would pick on him whenever they got the chance.

            Salndir nodded. "Thank you," he replied before skulking off. He didn't like Estel, and he never would. He had tried to rid Rivendell of the boy years before with no avail. He had been punished severely, as had his sister. They both vowed to get Estel back for what he had done.

            Estel shrugged and walked to his bedroom. He was still thinking about visiting the two human children and decided it would be a good idea. When his brothers left the next week, he would go to the human village for a few hours every day.

**Response to Reviewers:**

**Isil: Thanks Isil. I'm happy you like my new fic. Yup, I love Elladan when he's anxious. He's hilarious.**

**Linuvial Greenleaf: Heehee, I hope you like this chapter as much as the one before it. ::shakes head:: You smeejee. Forgetting how to spell your own name. Enjoy and good luck with the tree!**

**Seeing-spots: Thank you so much for the compliments. I really do hope you continue to enjoy the fic. I agree with you, a sixteen-year-old would have more freedoms, but we have to remember who Estel really is. I also know that a parent would worry about their child being gone all night. (My parents would murder me!) I'm happy you like the fic! Please review again!**

**DreaminofLorien: I love Estel as well. He is my favorite character! Heehee. Oh Elladan. How I love that Elf as well. He is my favorite of the twins; of course I love them both. You will be seeing more of Elladan. I promise!**

**Shaman-queen89: Ooo you're new! (At least I don't remember you reviewing before!) I am happy you like how I have made Estel. I don't know how often I will be able to update, but I will try to make it often. Review again please!**

**Someone Reading: Heehee, I like the beginning as well. I love all of your compliments. I try really hard to keep the characters in character. I don't want them to become Mary-Sues! Yay to Elladan! How I love that Elfy! Here you go! I told you I would update tonight! Thank you, it's good to be back!**

**Nietta: YAY! Another chapter for you! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**Shadowfaxgal7: Oh don't worry about the review! I love hearing from you! I am so happy that you loved the first chapter. I hope you continue to love the upcoming ones! Thank you for your lovely compliments. Have loads of fun at camp. Thank you for adding my to your favorite fic list on your bio! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Sorry

**A/N Character for you, Lauren. **

Chapter 3: Sorry 

A week had passed and Estel woke when the sun was high in the sky. He headed towards the kitchens in hope for a late breakfast. He had overslept, and he knew it. His brothers wouldn't be pleased and his father would be frustrated. They were all tired of Estel being late to such things as lessons and meals.

When he walked into the kitchen the cook smiled at him and handed Estel a plate of food that he had already prepared. "I thought you might oversleep. You got to bed quite late last night, tithen-pen," the cook said fondly. He enjoyed having the boy around and watching him grow.

Estel grinned sheepishly. "Ada's mad at me for it too, Diylen."

Diylen smiled at the boy. "I'm sure it was mostly worry. When my children are as late as you were, my wife and I both become upset with worry. Now, hurry and eat before we both catch it!"

Estel quickly finished his food and handed the plate to Diylen. "Thank you!" he called over his shoulder as he rushed from the kitchens and sprinted up the stairs.

Estel didn't remember to watch where he was going, and collided with someone who was walking down the stairs. When he saw the elf maiden he had knocked down he quickly offered a hand. "I am so sorry, Lauwen," he quickly apologized.

Lauwen grinned at him and got to her feet. "It's alright, Estel, no damage done. Watch where you're going next time."

Estel nodded. "I'm really sorry that I can't stay and talk, but Ada will have my hide if I'm one second later than I already am!"

She nodded and stepped aside. She had become good friends with the human boy in the last two years, and enjoyed talking with him. He was always so nice to her, and they were good friends. "Come visit me later; my brother and I love the company when our father is on patrol."

Estel nodded. "I'll come by when I am off punishment or receive permission. Sorry, Lauwen!" He quickly ran up the stairs and towards his father's study. He burst through the door and managed to smack Glorfindel directly in the head and knock Erestor to the floor.

 The horrified look that crossed Estel's face and all the stammering of apologies made the twins howl with laughter. They had been seated and speaking to their father while Glorfindel and Erestor stood near the door.

Erestor picked himself up off of the floor and tried to soothe the horrified human boy that seemed to think he had mortally wounded Glorfindel.

The twins didn't help.

Neither did Glorfindel.

Lord Elrond put his head in his hands before he gracefully stood from his chair and went to his youngest son's side. "Estel, I believe you have done enough damage and I would like for you to take a seat next to your brothers."

Estel nodded and hung his head as he clumsily plopped himself into a chair between Elladan and Elrohir.

Erestor and Elrond were both trying to settle Glorfindel, who seemed to be incredibly dazed. He had a rather large lump growing on his head and his eyes were unfocused.

"Erestor, would you mind helping him to his rooms?" Elrond asked. He was sure that no permanent damage had been done to his friend and decided that a nap would be best for him. "He may need a little rest and some ice on his head."

Erestor nodded and helped Glorfindel out of the room as the blond elf muttered incoherently to him.

The twins tried their best not to explode with laughter a second time and managed to calm themselves slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Ada!" Estel said apologetically. He felt terrible for hurting Glorfindel and knocking Erestor to the floor.

Elrond nodded. "What have I told you about being cautious?" he asked, exasperated.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Estel mumbled quietly.

"You got Glorfindel so much better than Elladan and I ever have!" Elrohir erupted into fits of laughter and was soon joined by his twin.

"Elrohir, we don't need that," Elrond reprimanded sternly. He could see how distraught Estel was and decided a further reprimand for his youngest was unneeded.

Estel hid his face. He was thoroughly embarrassed and upset about hurting Glorfindel and Erestor, waking late, and being late to a lesson.

The twins had stopped laughing and both had their arms around their younger brother.

"We're leaving today," Elladan informed Estel.

"We're sorry you cannot come with us," Elrohir added.

Estel nodded miserably. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have disobeyed."

The twins nodded and stood from their chairs. They both hugged their father and told him that they would keep their mischief down to a minimum when they were in Mirkwood.

"I do _not _wish to receive a letter from King Thranduil informing me that my sons have wreaked havoc in his home," Elrond informed them. "Nor do I wish to hear that you are whispering things in Prince Legolas' ear about the best way to play tricks on the servants."

The twins sighed dramatically.

"We won't, Ada, I promise," Elladan said. "We won't do either of those things."

"I do not want you to do anything that will make me look like a bad father," Elrond retorted.

The twins chuckled and gave their father a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Is Prince Legolas allowed to accompany us back?" Elrohir asked. "He is constantly asking about Estel."

"Yes, he wonders how a human can put up with us," Elladan scoffed, "as if we are terrors, or something of the sort."

"Most of all he wants to meet our little brother," Elrohir put in. He winked at Estel and the teen grinned at him.

Elrond sighed wearily. "I have no choice in the matter, do I?"

Elladan laughed, non-too comfortingly. "Of course not; we just wanted to be polite and ask our father."

Elrond swatted at his eldest and nodded. "It would be wonderful to see the prince. He has not visited since Estel was a toddler. I doubt Estel remembers him."

Estel shook his head. "No, I don't." He had often been told about the prince and how his brothers had taken the younger elf under their wing when they had met as elflings.

"It would be nice if Arwen visited," Elrohir commented. He missed his younger sister and rarely saw her. She never visited and he was rarely in Lothlórien.

Elrond nodded. "Yes, it would be nice. I am afraid that will not be happening for some time. Perhaps we could arrange for the three of you to go visit her. Estel would be able to meet his sister for the first time in his life."

Estel nodded his approval and the twins' faces lit up.

"When Estel is eighteen I will send you to Lothlórien," Elrond replied.

The twins nodded, that wasn't too long.

Estel looked at his father as though he were crazy. "That's three years!"

Elrond nodded. "Yes."

"Ada, why did you mention it if we won't be going for three years?" Estel asked, bewildered.

Elrond closed his eyes. "Oh Estel, I'm sorry. I forgot that three years is a long time for you."

Estel nodded, feeling slightly put out. He shrugged it off after a few seconds. At least he would get to meet Legolas. "It's alright, Ada."

Elladan and Elrohir both smiled fondly at their little brother.

"Are you going to see us off?" Elrohir teased Estel.

Estel grinned and nodded. "Of course!"

"Well, we'd better head down to the stables, then," Elladan replied. He put his hand on Estel's shoulder and steered his little brother out of the room.

"Come back up to speak with me when your brothers have left, Estel. You have lessons to attend to," Elrond called as the door clicked shut.

Elrohir and Elladan teased their brother mercilessly about what he had done to Glorfindel and Erestor until Estel began laughing.

"You know, Estel," Elladan began. "The only reason you can't come is because you scared Ada. He is afraid something will happen to you in Mirkwood. It wouldn't be safe for anyone to stray from the path."

"Those spiders would get you," Elrohir put in, laughing.

Estel nodded. "I know. It's all right, though. I'll see you all when you get back."

The twins grinned at their little brother. He was growing up right in front of them.

"You'd better mount your horses," Estel told them when they reached the stables.

Elladan and Elrohir nodded.

"Be good for Ada," Elladan chided as he hugged his littlest brother tightly and gave him a kiss on the brow.

"Don't worry about us, either. We'll be fine. I promise to send you letters while we are absent," Elrohir informed him.

Estel grinned. "I'll miss you both. Like Ada says, it'll be quiet with you two gone."

Elrohir ruffled Estel's hair affectionately before he pulled the human into a tight embrace. "We'll miss you too, tithen-pen. Do be good for Ada."

"We'll bring Legolas back with us. You'll like him, Estel. He'll make you laugh," Elladan said.

Estel nodded. "I look forward to meeting your friend. Safe travels," he said as his brothers mounted their horses. He stepped back so that they could easily ride out and not worry about him.

They both waved to Estel until he was out of sight, and began their five-day journey to Mirkwood.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Shadowfaxgal7: It's ok; you don't have to leave a long review. It just makes me feel good to know that you took the time to leave one at all! Thank you! I am really happy you love it. It makes me feel wonderful. Thank you for adding me to your favorites on your bio! (Well, thank you in advance!) Hm…well I think you should pack…it might help. ::grin:: You don't want to get to camp and see that you have nothing! Good luck finding the stuff you need!**

**Someone Reading: Thank you for the compliments. I am happy you liked the father/son moments. I try hard! : ( Poor Estel! He really had his heart set on that Mirkwood trip! Thank you! I am sooo happy you liked the scene between the twins. I hope you really like this chapter. Heehee! You are right about the angst and frustration! I know you'll enjoy it! I am relieved to hear that your baby is better. That poor guy was just too hot, like you said. I hope the heat cools down and he won't react so badly again!**

**Estel Elven Enchantress: Howdy! Heehee, can be a pain. Chapter 2 does exist. (Well, obviously since this is chapter 3 and…Oh never mind!) I hope you really like this chapter and the ones to come! Thank you, Estel!**

**Crying Phoenix: Thank you so much! I am happy to know you like my stories. Heehee, it's ok. I really love hearing from my lurkers. It's nice to know you guys are out there! ::huggles:: I am happy to meet you! I really hope you continue to review. I love hearing from people!**

**DreaminofLorien: Oh hello! I loved your review! It made me laugh until my eyes watered. Thank you so much! I liked your little bit. **'Elladan turned over, squinting. It was still the middle of the night but something disturbed his sensitive eyes. "Ro..." He groaned in his sleep.

The twin, still sleeping was oblivious. "Ro!"

This time he was louder, but still to no avail. "RO!" The twin sat up this time, and Muttered groggily

"Wha-" stopped mid-word as a cushion collided with his head.

"Would you dim youself... please... You're waking me up.."

"Mphhmm" Elrohir lay down, turning over and going back to sleep.

"Ro!" Elladan hissed, annoyed.

"Ok..ok..." Elladan smilied slighty, and lay his head back, the room once again dark enough for him.

"Thanks..." He murmered, fading back into his dreams..' **It made me laugh! Thank you for that! I hope you continue to leave me little tidbits. That was great!**

**Coolio02: Thank you for the compliments. Please review again! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Leggylover03: Heehee! I hope you like the rest of the chapters as much as you did the first two!**

**Catmint: Thank you! I am sooooo happy you liked the chapter! Thank you for betaing! It makes me happy! Heehee, you must be laughing at the other people who have not gotten to read the greatness of this fic! Heehee, j/k. I am really happy you like the fic (as far as you have read) and I hope you continue to give me good advice. Thank you!**


	4. Neglected

A/N I would love to hear from my lurkers. To those of you who lurk and don't review, I love you all as much as the reviewers. I am happy you enjoy reading!

Chapter 4: Neglected

Estel went directly to his father's study after the twins had left. He knew he had language lessons that day. He wasn't looking forward to them, but it would give him something to do while his brothers were gone. He figured the twins would stay for no more than a month, since they would be eager to bring Legolas back with them. He decided that he could expect them home in no more than a month and a half

When he reached the door to his father's study, he knocked. He didn't want a second occurrence of what had happened to Glorfindel.

"Come in," Elrond's voice called from inside. He looked up and smiled when the teenager walked into the room.

"They're gone," Estel commented. He sat himself down and looked sadly at his father. "I'll never get used to them going away," he said sadly.

Elrond sighed and got up to comfort his son. "I'm sorry, Estel."

Estel nodded. "I know."

"You'll ride through those gates with them when you're sixteen to accompany them on anything you wish," Elrond told him.

Estel nodded again. "I know." His voice was sad and it was obvious he missed his brothers. He turned big silver eyes on his father and sighed. "What will I do when they are gone?"

Elrond smiled at him. "Whatever you like."

"I have lessons now, don't I?" Estel asked.

Elrond shook his head. He could tell his son was feeling neglected. "Maybe tomorrow. Today you may do what you like."

Estel smiled a little. "May I go to the human village?"

Elrond paused. He knew one day his son would be interested in going to the human village alone. He figured Estel wanted to find the two children that he had met a week before. "Yes," he said slowly, "but take someone with you to the borders."

Estel nodded. "I will, Ada." He stood and gave his father a hug. "Thank you."

Elrond couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as he watched his son leave the room. Something told him that allowing Estel to mingle with the two children was not a good idea. He had no reason to say 'no' however, so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

- - - -

Estel walked outside and found Lauwen lazing in the sun with her older brother.

Both of them had long dark hair. Lauwen had bright green eyes and her brother Lendol had blue ones. Both of them were friends of Elladan and Elrohir, and so had become good friends to Estel. Their house was one of the closest to Elrond's, so they were always near.

"Good afternoon, tithen Estel," Lendol greeted. He was younger than the twins by roughly twenty years.

Estel smiled at him. "Good afternoon."

"We heard your brothers leave just a little while ago," Lauwen commented. She was younger than the twins by roughly fifty years and was unmarried.

Estel nodded sadly. "Yes, they just left an hour ago."

"Aw, don't look so sad, Estel," Lendol chided. "We're not that bad!"

Estel smiled. "I was heading towards Poln. Would you like to come with me?"

Lendol shook his head but Lauwen nodded.

"Sure," she replied.

"Lauwen, no," Lendol said to her sternly.

Lauwen rolled her eyes and got to her feet. She shook her blouse and skirt before turning to her brother. "Don't worry, Lendol. I won't enter."

"You don't have to come if you'll get in trouble…" Estel began but Lauwen hushed him.

"I will be fine. I assume your father wanted someone to go with you as far as the borders?" When she didn't get a response she took it as a yes.

"Come with me, Estel," Lauwen said.

Estel looked at Lendol who shrugged. "When have I ever been able to tell Lauwen what to do? She doesn't care if I'm her older brother." He pouted and Lauwen gently pushed him.

"Come, Estel, you do not want to be comming home after dark. It will take two hours to walk to Poln," she said, completely ignoring her brother.

Estel gave Lendol a half smile before he followed Lauwen.

Lendol waved to them before he rested his head on his folded arms once again.

- - - -

Elladan and Elrohir rode out of Rivendell's borders and had been riding for roughly two hours on the road when they decided to stop at a stream for water. It would take them a few days to reach Mirkwood, and they were looking forward to the time together.

It was rare for the twins to find leisure time that they could just spend time with each other. As much as they had wanted Estel to come, they were happy that he had not. The twins didn't get to visit the way they used to without their little brother interrupting them.

The bond between the twins was close, and they needed the five days travel to Mirkwood to just be in each other's presence.

Elrohir broke the silence. "It feels weird for it to be just us," he said.

Elladan nodded. "Yes, as much as I enjoy your company, 'Ro, I miss Estel. It's nice to have a few days to ourselves, though."

Elrohir grinned. "What are we going to do when we reach Mirkwood?"

Elladan chuckled. "Nothing too intense. I promised Ada that we wouldn't do anything drastic, and I meant it. We cannot continue to take advantage of Thranduil's hospitality. He turns a blind eye to most of our stunts, but I think we ought to behave."

"We're only going to stay for three days. Is that still the plan?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan nodded. "Yes, I think so. The look on Estel's face when we rode out was enough to convince me that we should only stay long enough to give our greetings and collect Legolas."

"You won't need to collect me," said a light voice filled with amusement.

The twins both turned to see Legolas Greenleaf standing in the lower branches of a tree.

"Legolas!" Elrohir exclaimed happily when he saw their friend.

"It's good to see you, Elrohir," Legolas greeted as he jumped from the trees.

"Why didn't you write and tell us that you were coming?" Elladan asked. "We packed enough for three weeks!"

Legolas grinned at his two friends. "I wished to see the look of annoyance that would cross your face, Elladan, and I do believe my wish was just fulfilled."

Elladan rolled his eyes and embraced the prince like a brother. "Why did you not bring a guard or escort?"

Legolas shrugged. "I needed the alone time."

Elrohir groaned. "What did you do, mellon-nin?"

Legolas laughed. "Father asked me to please visit you because he didn't want…" He paused. "How did he put it? Oh yes, 'ultimate chaos caused by Elrond's delightfully troublesome twin sons' in our home."

The twins chuckled.

"Legolas, you can ride my horse. I'll double with Elladan," Elrohir told him.

Legolas nodded, his eyes twinkling. "Can we hurry? I am anxious to meet your little brother. I have heard so much about him but I have yet to be introduced. The poor boy, having to grow up with you two." He ducked the well-aimed swat that Elladan threw his way.

"You're just as bad as Estel, Legolas," Elladan muttered.

"Estel will be thrilled that we are returning so quickly," Elrohir said, delighted.

"Your father will be incredibly worried," Legolas put in.

The twins shrugged to show they didn't care and the three mounted the horses and rode quickly back to Imladris.

** Reviewer Responses:**

** Someone Reading: Heehee, I tried! I wanted to add a little humor to the fic. Poor Estel! I know, the poor guy has been having one heck of a time. Hopefully this will cheer him up! Estel sure gave Glorfindel a bad headache. I wouldn't want the door slammed into me. And Erestor had to take care of him. Oh that would NOT be fun. I thank you for all of your lovely compliments. I really hope you liked this chapter!**

** Grumpy: LOL! Estel did run everyone over and he was running late for everything!! Hm…if only alarm clocks existed in Middle Earth. Perhaps you are right about the rooster. I should give him one.**

** Shadowfaxgal7: Poor Estel sure was having a bad morning. I am sure he will be happy with his brother's return! I know Estel didn't get to go, but it will be close enough. At least he will get to meet the prince! I'm glad that you had a good time at camp. When you were describing it, it sounded like fun. Too bad about the blanket. Didn't they have extras? Thanks for the review!**

** DreaminofLorien: You're welcome! I know, I do wonder what years feel like. Months perhaps. Could you imagine? That would be really weird. Well, I guess it is normal to them. Ok…I will stop rambling. Thanks for the review!**

** Leggylover03: Heehee! I am happy you like it. It makes me feel good. ::grins:: here is the next chapter!!!**

** Crying ****Phoenix****: I hope you had fun at the Shakespearian festival.**** What sort of things did you do there? Thanks for the review! I adore my lurkers, but I wish I could hear from them! Thanks for reading!**

** Catmint: Heehee, you make me blush with the compliments. I am sooooo happy you liked the Glorfindel part. I had fun writing it. I shall go read 'Restless' I promise. I will check it out as soon as I post this fic! Thank you sooo much for betaing. It makes me really happy that you help me to improve my writing. **

A/N I have returned to California. You can expect more frequent updates until a week from Monday. School starts the 16th. I shall return. I will try to update once a week when I am in school, but I am not sure if I will be able to. I will be in my junior year of high school and I have a couple college courses to take along with studying for the SATs and ACT.


	5. Poln

Chapter 5: Poln

Estel and Lauwen finally reached Poln.

"This is where I leave you, Estel," Lauwen said to the boy. "I do not want to go any farther. I will tell your father you will be home for dinner."

Estel nodded. "Thank you so much, Lauwen."

Lauwen nodded and walked back down the path they had come.

Estel walked down the path and through the gates that opened to the large town. He saw many people walking down the street and was beginning to rethink entering the village. He felt awkward in his elven clothing and a coat that was too big for him.

Just as he was about to turn and head home he heard someone shout his name. He turned and saw Fialoh and Fernia walking towards him. They had a little boy with them and carried a bag in each of their arms.

"We just finished the shoppin'," Fialoh informed Estel.

Fernia nodded. "Yes." She noticed Estel looking at the little boy and introduced him. "This is our little sister Fenke."

"I'm eight," Fenke said. She looked at Estel with innocent brown eyes and a big grin on her face. Estel thought she looked like a very happy child.

Estel nodded. "It's nice to meet you Fenke."

"Would you like to come over?" Fialoh asked. He was thrilled to see Estel again. Neither he nor his sister had thought that they would see the teenager again.

"Will your parents mind?" Estel asked. He didn't want to intrude.

Fernia shook her head. "Naw. Dad's workin' and Mom's home with the baby."

Estel nodded. "Alright, then. I can only stay for a little, though." He decided he could stay no more than two hours. If he was late or came home after dark, his father would not be pleased.

"That's fine. We'll play outside. I'm sure Mom'll want a break from us," Fernia said.

Estel beamed and followed the three to their house.

"You can visit us whenever you like, Estel," Fialoh said. "We'll introduce you to some of our friends."

Estel nodded. "That'd be great!" He had never had any human friends. Whenever he found elven friends he eventually outgrew them mentally and physically, or they were much older and were friends of his brothers.

Fernia smiled at him and they walked through a small gate and entered a house.

"This is our house," Fenke said proudly.

Estel looked at it and nodded. It was a normal sized house with two floors and a few windows on the front. It looked like most of the houses on the road. "It is very nice," Estel assured the eight-year-old.

Fenke grinned. She walked to the kitchen and helped her older siblings put the food away.

"Is that you, children?" asked a woman's voice from another room.

"Yes, Mom," Fernia replied. "We brought a friend with us."

A woman with light blonde hair and brown eyes entered the room with a baby on her hip. She smiled warmly at Estel before giving each of her children a kiss on the cheek. "You need to tell me when you're taking Fenke with you. I was worried sick about her when I saw she wasn't outside," she scolded.

"Sorry, Mom," Fialoh replied.

Estel decided he liked their mother. She sounded much like his father when she scolded Fernia and Fialoh.

"This is Estel, Mom," Fenke said, oblivious to their mother's disapproval.

She turned and smiled at Estel. "Nice to meet you, hon."

Estel nodded and smiled at her as well. "Nice to meet you as well…" he paused, fishing for something to call her.

"Call me Mrs. Tanner, Estel," she said quickly, realizing why Estel had paused.

Estel nodded. "Mrs. Tanner."

"Can we go out and play, Mom?" Fenke asked.

Mrs. Tanner nodded and the four children quickly went outside.

"Let's head to the meadow!" Fenke decided.

"Alright," Fialoh agreed. He liked the meadow. It was a good place to play games.

"I'll follow you," Estel said to them.

They nodded and began walking.

"Why didn't you come visit us sooner?" Fernia wanted to know.

"I've been busy. My father wanted me home," Estel replied.

Fialoh nodded. "Where'd ya live?" he asked. He was curious as to where Estel was from. He had never seen him in the village aside from that day.

"Outside of the town," Estel told them. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't exactly want to say the truth either. He didn't know if the children would believe him.

"That explains why we never see you in the town. You probably grow and hunt your own food instead of comin' into town," Fernia said thoughtfully.

Estel nodded and quickly bombarded them with questions about their home. Having never been to Poln before, he was curious. "Do you go to school?" he asked.

"Used to," Fialoh replied.

"You don't go anymore?" Estel asked.

"No, it only goes until you're ten," Fernia informed him. "Fialoh's too old."

"What about you and Fenke?" Estel asked Fernia.

Fernia laughed. "Girls don't go to school!" she laughed. "My mother taught me what she knows and my father taught me some too."

Estel thought it was weird not to let a girl go to school. "So you can't read?"

"You can?" Fialoh asked incredulously. He knew enough to buy food, but that was it. He didn't really need to read for that anyway - just being able to count money was enough.

Estel nodded. "Yes." He didn't add that he could read and write several languages.

"Your parents must be smart!" Fernia exclaimed, amazed.

Estel shrugged. "Yes, I guess." He was scared he would say too much and that they would shun him. He decided to change the subject. "Is that the meadow up ahead?"

The others looked up ahead of them and nodded.

"Race you, Estel," Fialoh challenged.

Estel nodded. "Alright." He was pretty fast. He decided he might be able to beat Fialoh.

On the count of three the four took off and raced to the meadow. Fialoh and Estel tied and the others came after them.

- - - -

Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas rode into the courtyard and dismounted from the horses.

"Where is Estel? I thought he would be outside," Elladan commented.

"Estel went to the human village with Lauwen," Lendol informed Elladan, from his position under a tree.

Elladan raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He was slightly disappointed that their little brother wasn't there to meet them.

"Yes. He said that you two had gone to Mirkwood to visit Prince Legolas, not bring him here in less than six hours," he teased.

Elladan and Elrohir smiled at their friend.

"Yes, they met me by the stream," Legolas added. "It's been a long time, Lendol."

Lendol smiled at the prince and dipped a polite bow. "It is good to see you, Prince Legolas."

Legolas nodded. He didn't know Lendol very well, but he knew him as a good friend of the twins. "I think it best if I greet Lord Elrond."

Elladan nodded. "Yes, that would be a good idea. We will see you at training tomorrow, Lendol."

Lendol nodded and returned to his comfortable spot beneath the trees.

The twins and Legolas walked through the halls. Legolas carried a small pack while the twins had their items that they thought they would need.

Lord Elrond met them in the hall. "I heard the sound of hoof beats and feared the worst."

Elladan and Elrohir grinned.

Legolas chuckled.

Elrond shifted his weight anxiously. "Do I have anything to worry about?" he asked suspiciuosly.

The twins shook their heads.

Legolas greeted Elrond formally and exchanged quick questions and answers.

"I will have a room prepared for you, Legolas," Elrond informed him.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Legolas replied graciously.

"I allowed Estel to visit the human town for the day. He ought to be home for dinner," Elrond said before they walked away.

"Thanks, Ada," the twins echoed as the three younger elves headed towards Elrohir's room.

**Just like I said in Darkness' Cold Embrace, I can't get into my reviews. I am really sorry. I will respond next chapter (If I can get in!)**


	6. Meetings

**A/N short chapter**

**Chapter 6: Meetings**

**You brought this on yourself  
and it's high time you left it there  
Lie here and rest your head  
and dream of something else instead**

**-Dido**

When the sun was much lower in the sky the village children and Estel all decided that they should go to their homes.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Fernia asked.

Estel shook his head. "No, thank you. I had better head home. My father will not be happy if I return home after dark."

The three of them shrugged.

"Suit yourself," Fialoh said before the three of them ran off towards their home.

Estel made sure that the three of them were out of sight before he headed home. He knew it would be a long walk home, but he didn't care and took his time. He missed his brothers and wished they could be with him.

"Wishing isn't going to get them here," he chided himself.

He looked up at the sky and decided that he had a good three hours before the sun was completely gone and night fell.

He took his time getting home and managed to get lost once when he strayed from the path. It had taken him ages to find it again, and he had nearly panicked.

When he looked up at the sky, he cringed. He was late and would have missed dinner. His father would not be pleased, but Estel knew Lord Elrond wouldn't hold it against him. After all, he missed his brothers.

He walked into the courtyard just as the first few stars were evident in the sky. "Ada's going to be irritated," he muttered as he hauled himself up the steps.

Ainol took one look at the boy and whistled. "What happened to you?" the servant asked. "You look as though you were pulled through a thorn bush and then rolled in the mud! Take your shoes off, Estel!" he commanded kindly but forcefully.

Estel did as he was told and went directly up the stairs, not bothering to go to the dining room. He knew it would be empty by that time.

"Where have you been?" Lord Elrond demanded when he heard Estel trying to sneak in.

Estel grimaced and turned face his father. "I'm sorry, Ada."

Elrond sighed and walked closer to inspect Estel's face. "What happened to you?" he asked, concerned.

Estel had no idea how badly he looked. He couldn't see the cuts and bruises on his face from wrestling with Fialoh, or the dirt that was smudged all over him from when they had played Hide and Go Seek, nor could he see the twigs and other things that had gotten matted in his hair. He hadn't noticed the holes in his clothing or the long cut from his temple to his lip that he had gotten when he had walked right into a tree with his eyes closed. He no longer felt the little pricks from the thorn bush he had fallen into when he had strayed from the path. He was just happy that he'd had a fun day.

"Valar, Estel!" Elrond exclaimed, as he looked his son over.

Estel frowned and waited for his father to explain himself. "What did I do?"

Elrond picked at Estel's tunic that had a large hole in it along with splatters of blood from the thorn bush. "Where is your coat?"

Estel closed his eyes. He knew he had forgotten something. "I left it in the meadow…" he said slowly.

Elrond sighed and steered his youngest son into his bedroom. "You need to be cleaned up. Go wash yourself and come to me when you're finished. I need to take a look at some of your cuts." He walked from the room and left Estel to bathe.

When Estel looked in the mirror his eyes widened and he understood what his father and Ainol had been talking about. He quickly stripped down and washed himself with warm water that had been in the bathing tub. When he finished he changed and went to find his father.

He walked down the hall and bumped into an elf that was exiting his brother Elrohir's room. "Oops, sorry," Estel muttered before he continued on his way. He was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong hands and immediately elbowed the person that had grabbed him.

"Estel!" Elrohir yelled. "That hurt!"

Estel turned to see his brother and a grin spread across his face but it was soon turned into a frown of confusion. "Why are you here? Did something happen?"

"Peace, tithen-pen, peace," Elladan said, coming out the door behind Elrohir. He took one look at Estel and frowned. "What happened to you? Were you attacked?"

Estel shook his head. "No. Where's Ada?"

"Downstairs, I assume. What happened to you?" Elladan asked again. He was concerned about his little brother and wanted to know what had happened to Estel.

"Nothing bad," he replied, before walking away only to be grabbed again by Elrohir. "What, Elrohir?" he demanded. He was tired of the twins' games and only wanted to go see his father.

"Say hello to Prince Legolas, Estel, and do be kind," Elrohir chided. He too was worried, but nothing too serious seemed to be wrong with Estel.

Estel looked at the blond elf that was hiding a smile. He cringed at the knowledge that he had just walked right into him and not even looked at his face. "Nice to meet you," he mumbled. He really didn't want to get into formalities – he was too tired.

Legolas hid his amused smile, but his eyes twinkled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Estel."

Estel nodded and tried once again to excuse himself, but once again his brothers pulled him back. "Please, I will visit later. It isn't as though you were gone for more than half the day."

Elrohir released his little brother and nodded. "It is very true, but you must come visit later."

Estel nodded before walking off.

Estel walked to his father's study and found Lord Elrond staring out the window. "Ada?"

Elrond turned and smiled at his son. "Did your brothers find you?"

Estel nodded. "Yes, that is why I took longer than I meant to. They introduced me to the prince."

"Were you polite?" Elrond asked. When he saw the apprehensive look on Estel's face he sighed. "Estel," he scolded.

"I'm sorry, Ada," he mumbled. "I was tired and irritated because Elladan and Elrohir wouldn't leave me alone."

Elrond chuckled. "Yes, they do enjoy antagonizing you."

Estel made a face. "I promised to visit with them later."

Elrond nodded and moved closer to inspect his son's face. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I was playing with the other children in a meadow and I guess we played too roughly. I also managed to stray from the path and fall into a thorn bush," Estel finished.

Elrond smiled at his son and nodded. "Sounds as though you had a rough day. Did you clean the wounds?"

Estel nodded. "Yes. They weren't too bad."

"Did you have fun today?" Elrond asked. He hoped that Estel'd had a good time.

"Yes," he replied.

"Good. Go visit with your brothers and become acquainted with Legolas. He is one of your brother's closest friends," Elrond told him.

"I know," Estel replied. "They have told me about him many times." He turned a serious look on his father. "Is he as bad as the twins when it comes to mischief?"

Elrond shook his head and chuckled. "Like most elves, he enjoys laughter, but he is not as bad as your brothers. He's quite reserved. It was surprising when the three of them became friends all those years ago."

Estel nodded and walked out of the room. "Good night, Ada."

"Be good, Estel," Elrond said.

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Mornflower****: Aw! Thank you for the compliments! I am glad you liked the chapter!**

**Trustingfriendship****: Yay for Estel! He finally gets to meet Legolas. I am sure that will make him happy. Thanks for the advice on the SATs I will check it out. I think I still might pay for the course, because I know they are changing the ACTs and SATs. **

**Seeing-spots: I love Glorfindel! He is so wonderful. Heehee! What kind of trouble _won't_ Estel find himself in? **

**DreaminofLorien: LOL! I know how much you love Elladan! All parts with him are for you! Of course…if you would like for him to be in the next chapter I need him returned!**

**Isil****: Mellon-nin you must review more often. Yup, you're right about the Isil Doll! I have one sitting on my desk and I am poking pins in it at the moment….Ooops sorry, that's my Rachel Doll. :-P **

**The magik dragen: Heehee! Lurkdom! Please continue reviewing! I love hearing from my reviewers!**

**Mysterious Jedi: Yay!! I am happy you are looking forward to more!**

**Leggylover03: What chaos? ::grins wickedly:: You'll see!!!**

**BabeyRachey: Heehee! I am so happy I am holding you in suspense! You'll just have to read to find out. I can't tell you!**

**Vampy2k: I am so happy you love my story!!! It makes me feel good to know that. Here is the post! I didn't wait too long! I hope you like it. Thanks for the review!**

**Grease Girl: I am happy you like it!**

**Grumpy: Yeah. I agree with you. It must not be fun to be left alone. **

**Wolf Jade: LOL! I loved your review!! You're not stupid for not reading! You must have been busy! ::smile::**

**Someone Reading: He is much more mature than the town kids. The town kids are little babies compared to Estel. It is rather sad that the girls weren't taught but the boys were. It is true and that doesn't make me feel any better. Oh yes! Elrond must have been like, "Oh no! Must find my herbs!" Thank you for your lovely review! I look forward to them every time I post!**

**Shadowfaxgal7: Thank you for the compliments! Yeah, most people in those times weren't educated. Who said they were going to find out where Estel came from? ::grin:: You're going to have to read and find out what happens!!!**

**Shaman-queen89: Thank you for the wonderful review and compliments!!! I love Legolas too. Estel is my favorite though. Heehee I love him. I don't know how long he will stay. I guess for a little while. I haven't decided yet! Thank you for the review! I hope you review again!**

**Linuvial**** Greenleaf: Mellon-nin, I am sorry about the freaky girl who does weird things to you in reviews…Hm…maybe that wasn't the best way to put things. Any way…I hope you like this chapter!!**

A/N I am sorry to those of you I missed! I hope you like this chapter! Please review!!


	7. Visiting

**A/N Ok...I guess it is time to update! I am sorry to those of you who are about ready to murder me....I honestly didn't mean to take this long and I can honestly say there will never be another update like this for any of my fics. I will update _Darkness' Cold Embrace_ ASAP!   
**

**A/N2 I noticed a mistake in my previous chapters, in the beginning I said that Estel was 16 and in chapter 4 I said he wasn't 16. We are going to go with Estel being 15, so please forgive me!!!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Vampy2k: I am happy you liked the previous chapter, it is a good thing the twins are home with Legolas. Now the fun can start!**

**Mornflower: LOL! I love your reviews so much, that I look forward to them every time I update. I can always expect insanity, and I am never disappointed. I hope I haven't lost you, please review!! ::chases after you to get the Elf and Ranger back:: **

**Me: Hey!! I need those for my story! I will give you clones!! ::motions towards clones::**

**Linuvial Greenleaf: Ok, mellon-nin, where do I start? You're nuts, does that sum up our review and friendship? :-P I kid! I look forward to your Gaelic-ness and the words you will supply for me. I can't wait until you are finally published (YOU BETTER HURRY UP WITH THE DAMN REWRITES!!!) I know you will enjoy this review (Especially since we are talking about it right now!! Mua haha) Now...this is what we must do ::whispers:: Smeejee... ::whisperes:: ...evil reviews...::more whispering:: got it? Hm...since that makes almost no sense, I think you will enjoy it!! We must become the SMEEJEES. :-D **

**Someone Reading: I haven't heard from you in a long time, mellon-nin. I hope everything is alright for you. I am happy you are enjoying my fic, I hope you continue to do so. **

**Sielge: You are very welcome for the beautiful chapter. **

**Leggylover03: Oh yes, there will be plenty of mischief, and plenty of angst for you. I hope you enjoy it. ::laughs manically:: **

**Seeing-spots: Oh yes, Estel certainly needs a watch – it would help him a great deal!! I hope you like this chapter!!**

**Wolf Jade: I am happy you read the last chapter and reviewed! I love reviews; they make me feel warm and fuzzy. LOL! Poor painfully shy Estel. I would have been like, "Hey, what are you doing?!" If Legolas ran into me. Of course, after that I would swoon. Heehee. **

**Estel Elven Enchantress (I think you have changed your name to Estel with a Golden Quill!): Don't worry about signing in, it is always annoying and time consuming. :-P I am happy you like my fic!! P.S. You must update!! Your HP fic...I am waiting. (If that isn't you...I apologize) **

**Shadowfaxgal: I am so happy you reviewed and that you loved the chapter!! It makes me so happy to know you are enjoying it. I hope you like this one as well!!**

**Tara: I know, it is hard to find good Estel fics. I feel bad for Celebrian, but that is how things go. I hope you like this chapter and continue to review!!**

**Beling: Yeah, Estel was out of it and trying to get to his father. ::shakes head:: silly twins! Heehee, thanks for the compliments. Estel is definitely not as graceful as an elf and it is awkward to have such long legs and arms. Poor boy. **

**Catmint: My lovely beta. I know I am probably bothering you because I haven't sent you anything to be beta-d in the longest time, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it extra long just for you! I am happy you liked the meeting between Legolas and Estel; I know it was a very awkward moment, but Legolas seemed to laugh it off. I guess I will be getting those mushrooms, I mean, I haven't updated in forever I am afraid I will be chased by spork wielding fanfiction readers. :-P I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reading it over for me!**

**Just a reader: I am very happy that you liked the 6 chapters and I hope you like this one too!**

**MusicDreamer: LOL! At least you are honest about where you were!! You probably will have forgotten that I have updated and never read my story again!! ::tear:: I hope you like this!!**

**Isil: I hate you, where they hell have you gotten off to!? I can't find you online and you know better than to assume I will call you. Grr to you, Sealy, grr to you. Oh, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Narnia Nightfall: LOL! I guess I will have hungry wolves and other nasties sent after me!! I haven't updated in a long time and I am sure you are not pleased. I shall not say what is to happen next, you will have to read and find out!! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Lindele: I am sorry for the long wait, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Joslin: Ok...here is an update, I hope it pleases you. Btw, thanks for the please with the cherry on top!**

**Chapter 7: Tired**

Estel hurried to Elrohir's room. He hoped that the twins were still in there with the prince. He didn't want to seem rude after bumping into him. Pushing the door open, he walked into Elrohir's room and smiled nervously at the three elves. "Sorry," he mumbled when they all turned to look at him.

Elrohir walked over to his younger brother and wrapped draped an arm around the young man's shoulders. "Do not fret, little brother. Come, be polite and introduce yourself."

Estel wanted nothing more than to viciously pinch Elrohir for the sickeningly sweet tone he was using. "Hello," he murmured his eyes on the floor.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at the twins who did the same in return.

"Estel, what is wrong?" Elladan asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Estel replied. "Sorry."

"It is fine," Elladan replied, waving the apology off.

Legolas smiled at Estel, wondering what was wrong with the child. He had heard of Estel being friendly, not shy. "Are you tired?" he asked, seeing the teenager try to hide a yawn.

Estel nodded. "A little," he admitted. "Today was long and I didn't think that they would be back and you could come to visit so soon."

Legolas smiled at Estel. "It is good to meet you, why don't you go off to bed?"

"Thank you," Estel mumbled. "I will visit, though, it is alright."

"Go to bed, Estel," Elladan commanded. "You need the rest, we can all see it."

Estel yawned. "I'm not tired."

The twins smiled at Legolas.

"Go, Estel," Elrohir said, pushing his little brother out the door.

Estel grinned. "Good night, 'Ro." He waved to the others, forgetting the manners his brothers and father had taught him when addressing royalty, and headed to his bedroom. It would be nice to get some rest, he decided. "Maybe later in the week I'll go visit Fernia and Fialoh again," he muttered to himself. "I had fun." He climbed into his bed, forgetting to change his clothes, and fell asleep.

- - - - -

Legolas grinned at the twins when Estel had left. "How old is he?"

"Fifteen," Elrohir replied. "Sorry about his behavior, Legolas; he normally is more polite."

Legolas chuckled. "He seems like a good boy. Besides, his manners are as good as yours."

The twins rolled their eyes, not daring to comment. They didn't know if Legolas was complimenting Estel, or insulting them. They decided it was the latter.

"Tell me what you've been doing for the last few years." Legolas looked at them, hoping they had new stories. "It would be wonderful to hear."

The twins exchanged looks. "We haven't been doing much," Elladan began.

"Yes, we haven't wanted to leave," Elrohir continued.

"Really?" Legolas asked, confused. "You two always were out; riding with the Rangers, patrolling for Orcs, or visiting people. Why the change?"

"We still ride with the Rangers," Elladan said.

"Just not as much as we used to," Elrohir added. "We're still on border patrols, and we do still patrol for Orcs. To answer your question, Legolas, we just have enjoyed staying home. We still travel, but we like to be with Estel. He's a good young man and we enjoy his company."

"Doesn't he travel with you?" Legolas asked.

"No, not often. Ada doesn't want for something to happen to him." Elladan shrugged. "We understand, and Estel does too...normally."

Legolas nodded. "I guess I understand as well. Your father is protective and Estel being human probably doesn't help much."

"No, it doesn't," Elladan replied, grinning. They trusted the prince, but they didn't want to tell him everything about their little brother.

"Come, let's go to the Hall of Fire and listen to stories." Elrohir's eyes gleamed.

"You know all of the tales 'Ro!" Elladan laughed.

"I enjoy them too," Legolas put in, making the twins chuckle.

"Alright, let's listen to stories. I am sure there are people who are pleased you are visiting us again," Elladan replied.

Legolas smiled and followed the twins out of the room and towards the Hall of Fire. He would enjoy visiting with friends he had made on previous visits.

- - - - -

The next morning, Estel woke earlier than he normally did. He felt uncomfortable in his bed and pushed himself out of it, wondering what was causing the discomfort. "Oh," he mumbled, when he saw that he still had his clothes on. He removed his boots and other outer clothes before lying back down.

"I won't fall asleep, I just need to relax before I take a bath," he told himself.

There was a knocking at the door, followed by a shout from Elrohir.

"Sorry?" Estel called, not hearing them.

"Open the door, Estel!" Elrohir yelled. "We are going for a ride and wanted to know if you would like to join us."

"Yes!" Estel opened the door and looked at his grinning brother. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as you eat something and dress. We'll get your horse for you," Elrohir told him.

"Alright, I'll be down soon." Estel closed the door and quickly changed into his riding clothes. He swept his brown locks out of his face and hurried down the stairs, heading to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

"Good morning, Estel," Diylen greeted him. "Are you going for a ride with your brothers and the prince?"

"Good morning, Diylen. Yes, I am going to join them on their ride," Estel replied.

Diylen smiled at the young human boy. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time. Are you hungry? I sent food into the dining room."

"I know," Estel said, "but I want to eat fast so that we can leave soon."

Diylen chuckled. "Your brothers and Prince Legolas will wait for you."

Estel sighed. "Please may I eat in here?"

"Of course." Diylen laughed again. "I'll get you something."

Estel sat down on the counter and waited for Diylen to bring him something to eat. "Do you want me to help with something?" he asked a kitchen girl.

"No," she replied nicely. "We have everything under control. Thank you, though, Estel."

Estel smiled at her. "Just ask if you want help, Ninquëá."

Ninquëá nodded. "Thank you." She hurried off to the other side of the kitchen when she saw something boiling.

Diylen returned with a plate of food. "Here, Estel, eat. I just saw your brothers in the courtyard with their horses tacked up."

"Thank you, Diylen," he said graciously, eating the food that was given to him. He finished quickly and hopped down from the counter. "I better had go; I do not want them to leave!" He ran out of the kitchen, hearing Diylen chuckle and mutter about how young people were always in a hurry.

"We were wondering if you were going to come at all," Elrohir teased when he saw Estel. "Did you eat something?"

"Yes, Diylen gave me some food," he replied.

"Good," Elladan said. He mounted his horse and motioned for Estel and Elrohir to do the same. "Legolas will meet us at the clearing."

Estel nodded and mounted. He was looking forward to spending time with his brothers and their friend.


	8. Market Day

**Chapter 8: Market Day**

Estel was quiet for most of the ride. He had been looking forward to the ride, but now he just couldn't help but be bored. His brothers and Legolas were boring him! Sighing, he looked through the trees and noticed they had ridden past Rivendell's borders. Looking at his brothers, he knew they hadn't noticed, and if they had, it was strange of them not to have turned back.

Legolas noticed Estel was quiet and wondered if it was his presence. He nodded his head subtly towards Estel and raised an eyebrow in silent question at the twins. He had always thought teenagers were lively, not quiet and brooding.

"He's bored," Elrohir mouthed.

"No I'm not!" Estel snapped, seeing Elrohir mouth the words to Legolas. "I'm just…" he tried to protest, but couldn't think of a reason. Deciding it would be best if he changed the subject he asked Elladan, "Why have we ridden past the borders? Did you mean to come this far?"

Elladan looked around and cursed. They were too far outside of the borders and he didn't know how they had gotten there. They were on the land of the human town and Elladan knew it wasn't safe to be there with all of the people around. Though Rivendell was close to Poln, the elves and humans had nothing to do with each other if they could help it. It was the reason Estel rarely met human children his age.

"We need to go home," Elrohir said. "It is not safe to be here."

Legolas looked at the twins; he was confused about what was happening. They hadn't communicated their reasons for being nervous. "What is it?" he asked. "What is wrong?"

"It is Market Day for the humans of this village. They will be flooding into this clearing soon," Elladan replied. "You can see the tents and stalls being set up over there."

"Oh," Legolas said thoughtfully. "Could we go see? Not close," he added quickly, not wanting to get too near the humans. "We could watch through the trees," he suggested.

Elladan looked at Legolas and then his twin, asking silently what Elrohir thought. When Elrohir nodded, Elladan nodded to Legolas. "Of course; it would be rude to say no," he replied formally, making everyone laugh.

Estel cracked a small smile, but he wondered why his brothers had wanted to turn around. He decided it would be something to ask when they returned home. He wondered if he would see Fernia and Fialoh among the people in the crowd. There were no people near them, but that was because the trees hid them and the humans were farther away; trying to sell their goods.

"It is a small crowd," Elrohir commented. "It must officially start at noon if so few have turned out." He watched from the trees with a look of disinterest on his face. To the elves, Market Day was nothing special, they didn't need a time to get together and be assaulted by merchants. They could buy their goods, or have them made, without having merchants bother them.

Estel was undaunted by the big crowd. Rivendell had many inhabitants and he was used to big groups, especially at important functions for his father. It was the fact that the whole crowd was human that made him wish to join in. He wanted to see what it was like to live with humans, just for a day. He loved his life, but he wanted to try living with someone else, just once.

"You can go closer," Elrohir told Estel. "You are safe. We will wait for you here." When Estel started to ride closer Elrohir called him back. "No, leave her," he said, meaning the mare. Elladan shot Elrohir a venomous look for allowing their brother to leave by himself, but Elrohir ignored it.

Estel did as Elrohir had said, and quickly walked towards the crowd of people.

-----

"Why did you let him go?" Elladan asked, rounding on his twin. "What if he gets lost?"

Elrohir rolled his eyes and looked apologetically at Legolas. "Elladan is worrying about Estel."

It was Legolas' turn to roll his eyes. "I noticed. Still overprotective, I see, Elladan," he teased.

Elladan grumbled something but eventually just sighed and watched his little brother stand in the crowd of humans. It was where Estel would belong one day, Elladan reminded himself, but it wasn't where Estel had to be at the moment.

-----

Estel stood on the fringe of people before he edged closer. He had no money and wanted nothing he saw in the stalls; he was just curious.

"Estel!"

Estel spun when he heard his name called and grinned when he saw the two human children. "Greetings, Fernia and Fialoh!" he called, his face lighting up with happiness at seeing his friends.

The children laughed.

"You're so funny," Fialoh said. "What are you doing here? We didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm riding with my brothers and their friend," he replied, turning to motion towards his brothers and Legolas, but saw that they had disappeared. He turned back to them, confusion on his face.

"Maybe they rode farther along," Fernia suggested. "Come with us! We will show you around the market."

"Alright!" Estel said brightly. "That would be fun. I am sure my brothers would not mind if I only go with you for a moment."

-----

The three elves watched from the trees as Estel left with the human children. The twins were not pleased, but Legolas just seemed curious.

"Why is he going with those two children?" Legolas asked. "Should you not go and get him?"

"He'll be alright for a time. We should be heading back home; Ada wishes to speak with you, Legolas. I think he would like a report from Mirkwood." Elrohir watched Estel disappear with the two children.

"Why is he leaving?" Elladan asked angrily. They knew their brother wouldn't be gone too long, but their father did want the report and the ride back home would be at least two hours.

Elrohir looked apologetically at his twin. "He was curious, you saw his face." He smiled when Elladan sighed and turned to Legolas. "You and I will return to Rivendell. Elladan can stay here and wait for Estel."

Elladan glowered but nodded. "Very well, I'll stay here and wait for Estel." He dismounted and gave his reins to Elrohir. He didn't think it would be fair to keep his horse in one place and he wanted to talk with Estel on a long walk as it was. "Go; Ada will need to see Legolas."

Legolas knew it would not be wise to keep Lord Elrond waiting. The twins had told him their father wished to speak with him earlier, but he had thought that he could put it off. He knew the twins were worried about their little brother being alone and didn't want to make him stay in one place while they waited and that was the reason they brought up the meeting with their father. "Yes, your father and I do need to exchange information, but I can go back by myself."

"No," Elrohir said. "I will return with you."

Legolas grinned and nodded. "Alright, let us return."

Elladan watched as his twin and friend turned their horses and rode back to Rivendell at a slow trot.

-----

Fernia and Fialoh had finished showing Estel the market and he still thought that the things he could find in Rivendell were better. Fernia had given him some of the food that their mother had made and he had enjoyed it.

"Would you like to come back to our house?" Fialoh asked. "We have shown you the whole market and you must be hungry. The bread won't keep your tummy full."

"Yeah," Fernia said. "Come visit for a little while."

"No," Estel said. "I am very sorry, but I must go back to my brothers and their friend. I will be in trouble if I do not return soon."

Fialoh raised an eyebrow at his sister. He thought it strange that Estel spoke like an educated adult. "Come over tomorrow. We'll play another game."

Estel nodded. "Yes, I will try. Goodbye." He ran back to where he had left his brothers and wondered where they had gone. "Elrohir? Elladan?" he called, afraid they may have left him behind.

Elladan walked over to his brother and sighed. "What were you doing?" he asked. "Elrohir told you to look, not converse." He hugged Estel tightly.

Estel gently pushed his brother away. "I was gone no more than a few minutes." He smiled at the twin, trying to apologize.

"Nay, little brother, you were gone more than a few minutes. It was nearly three hours that you were with the human children," Elladan said, looking at Estel to see his reaction.

Estel gasped; it hadn't felt like hours. "I'm sorry, 'Dan!" he apologized, dismayed by how late it was. "I did not realize I had taken such a long time."

Elladan sighed. "It is not a problem, Estel. We do need to return home, however. Elrohir and Legolas took our horses and I am afraid it is quite late and we may miss dinner."

Estel nodded silently. "I _am_ sorry," he repeated, not wanting Elladan to think he had just left and not returned because he was having so much fun. He knew the twins knew that he had been bored on the ride.

Elladan chuckled and ruffled Estel's hair. "Do not worry. Come; let's return home. You and I need to talk on the way."

Estel's stomach flip-flopped when he heard Elladan say that they needed to talk. "Why?" he asked shakily, afraid he was in trouble after all.

"You are not in trouble," he assured Estel, laughing. "I just wanted to explain some things to you."

"Alright," Estel said carefully as they walked home. "What sort of things?"

Elladan smiled at his little brother, not knowing how to begin the conversation he wished to have. "You looked confused earlier; I know you wished to ask something." He decided it would be easier to start the conversation if Estel started it.

Estel thought about what Elladan was saying. He had thought of something earlier, but he wasn't sure if it was something he could ask. Deciding he might as well try, he asked his oldest brother, "Why didn't you go with me to the Market? Why didn't you three want to get too close?"

Elladan nodded; this was what he had thought his little brother wanted to know. "We are elves, Estel, you know that. Humans do not always accept us when we are with them."

"You are with me and I trust you," Estel pointed out. He knew what his brother was telling him, but he still didn't want to accept it. He had always known he was different from the elves, and had faced that a few years before, but he had never seen humans treat elves the way elves had treated him.

Elladan looked fondly at his little brother. "I know that, but most humans do not feel the same way you do. Besides, you have lived with us for most of your life." He knew that Estel had been told these things when he was younger, but if he was going to make friends with human children, he needed to understand what might happen.

"Why did Elrohir say it was not safe to get closer?" Estel asked, remembering his brother had said to Legolas.

"Ah," Elladan said, trying to think of a good way to explain things. "Do you remember when the human girl was lost and 'Ro offered to take her and her brother home?" he asked, deciding telling the whole truth would be best.

"Yes," Estel replied, not understanding what Elladan was trying to explain.

"The children did naught but talk of the wickedness of elves and how they hoped they did not come across any," Elladan said quietly. He watched Estel for his reaction but Estel's face was blank.

Estel thought over what Elladan had said and was confused. "They are nice," he commented quietly. Fernia and Fialoh were nice to him; they had said anything mean about elves to him before.

"Perhaps," Elladan said carefully.

"Are you telling me not to visit with them anymore?" Estel asked plainly. He liked them, but he understood that it might put his family in danger, or himself in danger, if he continued to play with the children.

"No," Elladan replied. "I am telling you to be careful what you talk about. Race is one thing you do not discuss among other races. When around humans, do not discuss us; discuss…I do not know, what ever you like."

Estel smiled wickedly. "Is that why I do not discuss dwarves?"

Elladan snorted. "Ada likes them fine, you know that, but they are not a favorite of Legolas."

Estel giggled. "Alright, 'Dan."

"You are a good young man, Estel," Elladan complimented.

Estel beamed at the praise his brother gave him for it was a rare thing. "Thank you."

"We had better hurry," Elladan commented. "Ada will not be happy if we return too late."

Estel agreed and they quickened their pace to get home on time.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Catmint:** Thank you so much for the lovely review and for beta reading my fic.

**Wolf Jade:** LOL! I am so happy I managed to update before you could complain. ::sticks tongue out:: How did you like the chapter? I hope you enjoyed the ride (well, it wasn't really a ride… I'm glad you didn't notice the mistake, but I did and I wasn't happy with myself about it. At least no one complained about the mistake! I can't wait for you to see what happens later in chapters with the humans and everything. I think you'll like it after the review you gave me. Thank you so much!!

**Isil:** I don't care if you're banned from the computer during the week, you could still have the common courtesy to give me a ring or something, don't you think? ::glares:: I'm not THAT grumpy in the morning! ::mutters angrily:: You'll like what's coming up. I can't post incredibly fast! I have school and everything to do. At least this was a faster update than the last one!

**LalaithoftheBruinen:** Aww!! Thank you for the hugs and bunnies, they were greatly appreciated. I hope you like this chapter! Please review again!

**Seeing-spots:** I hope you like this chapter. I am glad you liked the previous one. They will continue to come, I promise!!

**Jacquelinestel and wackoranger: **::watches you dance with Estel:: I am sooooo happy you liked this chapter. ::waves at wackoranger:: it's nice to meet you, I hope you enjoy my stories too if Jacquelinestel introduces you to them!

**Elitenschwein: **Hi!! It is so nice to have you review. I love getting reviews from lurkers and it is wonderful to meet you. Don't worry about your English, it is fine! What language is your first? I am so happy you have liked my previous stories. If you liked _Friendship is a Light of Hope_, then I hope you enjoy _Darkness' Cold Embrace_ as well. Thank you so much for the compliments. ::blushes:: I am thrilled that you think this is one of the younger Estel fics on the site. I look forward to your review for _Darkness' Cold Embrace_! Thank you once again for the lovely review!

**MusicDreamer: **Yay!! You didn't forget my story! I am sooooo thrilled to see you again. I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous one. Don't worry about Estel and Legolas, they will definitely get some time to bond and they will like each other too. Heehee, I hope you liked this chapter.

**HP-snaga:** I am glad you liked it. Please review again.


	9. Innocence

**A/N This chapter is for **CrazyAZNkid **who asked me the question "What is wrong with you!?" Thank you for bugging me, I hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Innocence**

_To see a world in a grain of sand,_

_And a heaven in a wild flower: _

_Hold infinity in the palm of your hand, _

_And eternity in an hour.  
_

**William Blake (_Auguries of Innocence_)**

_"In innocence there is no strength against evil," said Sparrowhawk, a little wryly. "But there is strength in it for good."_

**- Ursula K. Le Guin (_The Farthest Shore)_**

**_

* * *

_**

When Estel and Elladan arrived home after dark, a harassed-looking Elrohir greeted them in the courtyard.

"Ada was not pleased when Legolas and I arrived home without the two of you," he told his brothers as he walked towards them. "He told me I should have remained with you and not allowed Estel to enter the market alone."

"I am sorry you got in trouble because of me," Estel said to Elrohir, his voice apologetic and kind. "I did not mean to cause trouble."

Elrohir caught Elladan's eye and both of them smiled; they knew their brother would become a good person. "It is not your fault, Estel, I was not thinking properly. Ada made sure I knew that," Elrohir added dryly.

Elladan grinned. It was rare that their father got worked up over such things, but he decided that Elrond had a just reason. Estel _had_ been unattended in the market, but he wasn't a child anymore. "Should we avoid Ada?"

"How can you avoid him when he is waiting for you? Ah, how foolish that would be, dear brother," Elrohir said sarcastically.

Estel gave his brother an odd look; it was rare for Elrohir to be so sarcastic and mocking. "Are you alright, Elrohir?"

"Yes," Elrohir replied. Looking at Elladan he said, "You should go inside." He took his eyes off of his twin and looked at both of them. "Ada will want to speak with both of you, he is unhappy."

Elladan raised an eyebrow in question to Elrohir but Elrohir just shook his head, indicating that they would talk later. "Come on, Estel; let us go talk with Ada before we get ourselves into deeper trouble."

Estel nodded and quickly walked up the stairs. He hadn't noticed the twins' silent communication; he was too worried about what their father would do to him.

Elrond sat on a cushioned bench by the door and nodded to his three sons as they entered. "Did you have fun today, Estel?" Elrond asked, letting his gaze rest intently on his youngest.

"Yes, Ada," Estel said nervously. He didn't know why he would be in trouble but after he had seen how harassed Elrohir had looked, he was anxious. He shuffled his feet, the nervousness getting to him.

"Good," Elrond said neutrally, not giving away any feelings. "Go get yourself something to eat; I wish to speak with your brothers."

Estel looked at the twins, who nodded for him to go, and he hurried off, not in the direction of the kitchens, but towards his own room. He had eaten some food with Fialoh and Fernia so he was not hungry.

As he walked past his brothers' rooms, Legolas walked towards him from the other end of the hall. "Hello, Estel," Legolas greeted him. "Care to walk with me outside? I dare say your brothers will be with your father for a while and there is no reason to stay inside when the moon is full and the stars are bright."

Estel smiled at the prince. "Of course; there really is nothing to do in here." His brothers and father had told him to spend time with Legolas so that they could get to know each other. He was one of Elladan and Elrohir's best friends.

"Come, then, let us go outside." He walked with Estel down the stairs and out the front door.

"Did you come back in time to speak with my adar?" Estel asked. Elladan had told him where Elrohir and Legolas had gone to when he had been in the village.

"No," he replied. "Luckily."

Estel looked at him oddly when he gave his response. "Why is it lucky? You will just have to give him a report later."

"I know that; it is just that I had nothing thought out to say." He sighed and waved a hand. "Formalities and the like, I did not have anything thought out to tell his council." He grinned wickedly at Estel. "Besides, the council is intimidating and it is not a favorite of mine."

Estel snickered. His brothers had been right; Legolas would be fun to be around. "Tell me about Mirkwood, Legolas."

"It is beautiful," Legolas told him, awe in his voice. "It is much more secluded in Mirkwood than it is here in Imladris. There are no villages near our borders and few even miles beyond that. Spiders live there," he said, his voice getting a little sad. "It is no longer as safe as it was many years ago with the spiders around, but we try to avoid them." He continued to tell Estel of his home, explaining how things looked and making Estel laugh.

"It is getting late," Estel said absently. He had not noticed the hours tick by, but now that he looked up at the sky, he could see the moon and stars had moved quite a bit and that it was very late. "We should go back to the house."

"Do you want to go back?" Legolas asked. He was not tired; he enjoyed walking at night.

"No," Estel replied. He was having fun with the prince. Legolas made him laugh with the way he described things. "I just do not wish to be in trouble."

"I will take the blame; your father should not be too angry with me." Legolas grinned.

Estel nodded. It was true, his father would not be angry with the prince. "I still think it might be best if we started going back – if Ada is not mad at me, Elladan and Elrohir will be." He turned around and started to walk back with Legolas next to him.

Legolas raised his eyebrows in surprise. He knew the twins had to be protective of their younger, mortal brother but he did not think they would actually scold Estel. "Do they get you into trouble?"

Estel made a face. "It depends on what you are asking," he told the prince reasonably. "When I was younger they would tease me or make me do something stupid things, but they do not tell Ada when I do something wrong." He paused for a few moments. "Well, unless I deserve it."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, interested and confused at the same time. He had no siblings to get into trouble with so he was curious as to what the twins would do. He knew they enjoyed terrorizing people and it looked as though Estel was one of their favorites to bother.

Estel shrugged. "It all depends. Elladan and Elrohir are more like parents; they watch me and their reprimands mean as much as Ada's."

Legolas looked surprised. "Really? I never thought I would see those two mature."

"Oh, they are not fully mature yet," Estel said wickedly. "Ask Glorfindel or Ada; _they_ will tell you."

Legolas chuckled. "I am sure."

They walked through the courtyard and Estel led Legolas to one of the back entrances. He knew that it was really late and his brothers and father would probably not be happy.

Estel and Legolas walked to their own rooms. "Tomorrow your father will hold council with some of the older elves," Legolas told him, making a face. "I will have to attend."

Estel laughed. "You look very happy about it."

Legolas rolled his eyes. He was very comfortable around Estel. Legolas had to admit that Estel was a very charming young man and he found him to be a lot of fun. "Your brothers will probably go too. Will you attend or do you find councils to be very dull?"

"I do not go to them, Ada thinks me too young. If they are as boring as you say, I am grateful that I have never been asked to attend," Estel remarked dryly.

Legolas laughed at his words. "What will you do tomorrow?"

Estel shrugged. "Ada will probably assign me work or a book to study. If I am lucky, he might let me go with my friends."

Legolas nodded. "Have fun. Good night, Estel."

"Good night," Estel replied. He left Legolas and walked to his own room. He thought the prince was fun and he understood why his brothers liked Legolas.

-----

Elladan and Elrohir walked back to their own rooms once their father had finished talking to them.

"Do you think Ada is worrying for a good reason?" Elrohir asked.

"Probably," Elladan replied. "He normally has a good reason to worry about things."

Elrohir shrugged. "Yes, but I do not know why he is worrying about Estel leaving or some such. I admit he tried when he was younger, but he is almost an adult now."

Elladan shrugged too. "I do not know, but I agree with you. Ada does seem to be worrying about something strange. I doubt he told us all of his reasons."

"Let us go to bed, we can think more about this in the morning. I think Ada wants us to attend the council with some of his advisors and Legolas." Elrohir sighed. "Tomorrow will be boring."

Elladan chuckled. "I agree."

-----

When Estel woke the next morning, he headed to his father's study. If there was to be a council like Legolas had said, he wanted to go do something. "Ada?" he ventured, knocking on the door.

"Come in, Estel," Elrond called from inside.

Estel opened the door and stepped into the study. He saw that his father was alone with his papers and scrolls so he walked over to the desk. "Ada, are you having council today?"

"Yes," Elrond replied. "We have to hear the news Legolas has brought us and there are some other things to discuss." He put the scroll he was looking at on the desk and looked up at his son. "Why? Is there something you would like to do today?"

"May I go to Poln for the day?" He knew he had been spending a lot of time down there, but he liked the children.

"Yes, but be home before dark." Elrond looked pointedly at Estel.

"I will be," Estel promised.

"I mean it, Estel, no wandering in the woods." He thought for a moment. "I will send one of your brothers to collect you before the sun sets. You will meet him at the third patrol station."

"Yes, Ada," Estel agreed. "I promise I will be there. It is not always my fault I am late. I get lost sometimes." He smiled sheepishly.

Elrond chuckled. "I know it is not your fault. These things do happen, but I would feel better if I knew one of your brothers was with you."

Estel nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Ada." He smiled at his father and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him to give Elrond privacy.

Elrond watched his son go and sighed as the door closed. He had heard what Elladan and Elrohir had said about the human children and he fervently hoped that Estel wouldn't be swayed by them. Estel had no racial prejudices, he knew that, but Estel was young and words could still affect his mind.

-----

Estel walked to his room so that he could change his clothes. Since Elladan had warned him about the humans and the elves, he decided it would be best if he wore clothing without the elven insignia. He changed into plain breeches and a brown shirt that were so old and worn that under other circumstances he would have never considered them. He didn't bother changing his shoes; many people wore deerskin shoes and he saw no reason to change them.

He opened the door and stepped into the hall to see Elladan and Elrohir walking out of their own rooms.

"Where are you going dressed that way?" Elrohir asked, eyeing the old clothes with distaste. "People will think we do not take care of you."

Estel shrugged to show that he didn't care. "I am going to Poln and I need to blend in."

"You certainly will blend in," Elrohir said with a hint of contempt in his voice.

"Do not be angry," Estel said quietly to Elrohir. He didn't understand why his brother was upset; he didn't see anything wrong with going to visit human children.

"I am not angry, Estel," Elrohir told him with a sigh. He patted his brother's cheek. "Enjoy your innocence, for it will not last much longer."

Estel frowned when he heard the sadness in his brother's voice. "What do you mean, 'Ro?"

"Nothing," Elrohir replied before walking down the hall and towards the council doors.

Estel stood with Elladan, watching Elrohir walk towards the room.

"What did he mean?" Estel asked in confusion. "I do not understand."

Elladan smiled sadly. "Do you remember what I told you about the human children?" He understood what Elrohir was trying to tell Estel and wished Elrohir had said nothing to their little brother.

"Yes," Estel replied. "I remember everything you told me." He didn't see what this had to do with Elrohir's words, but he listened to Elladan all the same.

"He was warning you," Elladan told him.

"What did he mean about my innocence? I am not innocent," Estel protested.

"You are still innocent; you have not experienced much evil," Elladan replied. "It is not a bad thing. Go; have fun with your friends. I shall come to retrieve you before sunset. Do not worry about Elrohir, for he has been acting very strange recently. I will talk to him."

Estel nodded. "Alright, thank you, Elladan. I will see you at sunset." He turned and walked off towards the front door.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

**LalaithoftheBruinen: **Heehee, I am so happy you liked the last chapter. I really hope you like this one as well. I know it took me a long time, but the next chapter will be up on Sunday. Thanks for the hugs and bunnies!!!

**Wolf Jade: **::sighs:: yes, I know I am quite frequently away on AIM. At least you caught me last night! I'm happy you liked the conversation with Elladan and Estel. Estel surely needed to hear it!

**Leggylover03: **Aw! ::blushes:: thank you for the compliments. I am happy you enjoyed the chapter.

**Dark Lady Arantraneth: **::grins:: I am happy you like this fic. Who/what is Dark Borg?

**Grumpy: **YAY!! I am so happy you liked the chapter. ::sighs:: I don't know what Estel will eventually understand. I hope that he knows that racism is a problem. Oh well, he'll find out eventually.

**Jacquelinestel and wackoranger: **ROTFLMAO!!! Oh, mellon-nin, your reviews are a light in my day. They make things so much more enjoyable because the reviews are so funny!! I really liked the one for my other fic. Tell wackoranger she is welcome to review under an anonymous name or simply under 'wackoranger' it would be much easier to identify her. Well, I am glad you enjoyed the fic, please update yours soon!! ::pokes::

**MusicDreamer: **Oh, I thought you had gone off or something. Well, I am happy to have you back (even though you didn't leave) Heehee, I thought the dwarf comment would be something people could laugh at. I'm glad you liked it! I hope that Estel doesn't say something stupid about elves and men in the upcoming chapters!

**Isil: **I hate you. (I should end the review here, but I know you'll kill me on the 19th) You've been calling a lot, thank you for that. I was beginning to feel bad. ::tear:: Niiiice comment about Elladan btw, Sealy, I thought that was _really_ sweet.

**CrazyAZNkid: **As I said in the A/N this chapter is for you for reasons above. Thanks for the bugging, I needed it. I have been slow at updates; I wasn't always this bad, though!

**Catmint: **Thank you for beta reading this chapter and the next one! I hope you like the writing I sent you. Thank you so much for the review and the compliments. ::grins:: You know I love to hear them.

**Horsiegurl: **I'm glad you like it. I hope this update is soon enough for you. Thanks for reading!

**Aknightofni: **Heehee, I like you name. Did you get it from Monty Python? Oh well, thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter too!


	10. Falling

**A/N For those of you who have not read **_Words Will Break My Spirit_**, you will probably be a little confused about who Salndir is.**

**Chapter 10: Falling**

Estel was nearing Poln when he heard rustling in the forest. He turned, expecting to see some of the border patrol but instead turning to see Salndir.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to realize I was behind you. I thought at first you were ignoring me but then I remembered how horrible human hearing is," Salndir spat.

Estel rolled his eyes. "What is the matter with you? I have never done anything to you. Why do you hate me?"

Salndir smiled cruelly. "Because I can."

Estel shook his head and turned around. "I do not have the time to bother with you. Go home."

"You disgust me, _human_," he spat.

Estel shrugged. "Why should I care what disgusts you? It is not my fault that you are not one to let past experiences go."

Salndir kicked out at Estel, knocking him to the ground. "It seems your reflexes are as bad as your hearing."

Estel picked himself up off the ground and eyed the elfling. Salndir was physically younger than Estel, but not by much. They were equally matched in build, but Estel knew Salndir was stronger with his elven abilities and that he would win in a fight. "I do not want to fight you; I have nothing against you or your family."

"Weakling," Salndir snarled. "You will never be one of us or one of them. You are caught between both worlds, Estel, the human and the elven, and the sooner you understand you have no place in either world, the better."

Salndir's words hit their mark even though Estel didn't want them to. "Leave me alone!"

"Leave me alone," Salndir mocked. "Child."

Estel turned around again and began to walk away. He knew Salndir would think that he was afraid, but Estel didn't care.

Salndir jumped on Estel, knocking him down. He slammed Estel's head hard against the ground. "Do not turn your back on me!"

"Go away!" Estel yelled at him. He threw Salndir off of him and ran away as fast as he could. He knew better than to engage in a fight with Salndir because it would get back to his family that he had been fighting and that wouldn't look good. Trouble wasn't what he was worried about; he feared what Salndir would say to other Elves to make it look like Estel had attacked him.

Estel could already feel the bruises forming on his body. He had landed hard on the ground and his body ached.

"Estel!"

Estel turned when he heard his name being called by Fernia and slowed to a walk. "What are you doing in the forest? I thought you didn't come in here because of the elves." He walked over to where she was crouched by a bush.

"I don't normally," Fernia told him. "Didn't you see me? You were runnin' so fast!"

Estel grimaced. "Sorry; I was trying to get to your house quickly. What are you doing in the forest?" He looked over his shoulder to make sure Salndir wasn't behind him.

"I'm collecting berries. There's a red berry that only grows in here and Momma wants me to get some for dinner." She grinned up at him.

"I'll help you," Estel told her.

Fernia looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh no, you go see Fialoh. He's with Papa. Papa's teaching him how to shoot a bow so that he can hunt. Fialoh can already hunt pretty good but Papa's showin' him some tricks."

Estel tried not to cringe at her bad grammar. After all of the drills his father and brothers had put him through on how to speak properly, he knew how to speak and tried his best not to correct Fernia. "No, it's alright, I'll help you. I'm pretty good with a bow already. Besides, you'll finish faster with my help."

"You don't mind?" Fernia asked, surprised. "Fialoh wouldn't ever offer to help."

"I don't mind," Estel replied. "You'll be safer with me around anyway. You _are in_ elven territory."

Fernia nodded. "I know. They don't mind me pickin' berries, though."

Estel nodded. He knew that humans often traveled through Rivendell to trade and that they were welcome. He crouched down next to Fernia and helped her to pick the berries.

"What are you doin' in here?" she asked him. "I didn't think I'd see you in the elven forest."

Estel paused, not knowing what to say. "I was going for a walk. The elves won't hurt a child." His head was hurting, but he pushed the pain away, telling himself it was nothing.

Fernia grunted and shrugged her shoulders. "Probably not." It was obvious she didn't believe that the elves would sneeze at the chance to harm someone.

"_You_ come in," Estel pointed out.

"That's 'cause they told me it was alright to," she replied. "They told me I could."

"Who did? An elf?" Estel asked, trying to sound awed and curious.

"Yeah," Fernia replied, a little smug. "A black–haired elf with green eyes told me I was welcome in the forest as long as I didn't cause trouble."

Estel nodded. "Good, so you know you're safe in here."

"Uh huh," she said. "But they told me not to come in after dark, that's why I was so scared when we were lookin' for Fialoh."

"The basket is full," Estel told her. His head was starting to ache even more than it had been before.

Fernia looked at the basket and nodded. "Let's go to my house."

Estel nodded and stood up. He felt sweat trickling down his forehead and he wiped it away only to see that it was blood. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the blood on his fingers and he swayed slightly – suddenly feeling lightheaded.

"Estel, you're bleeding, are you alright?" Fernia asked him, concern and panic seeping into her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied. He was feeling very faint and he wondered if maybe Salndir had knocked him to the ground too hard. He ran his hand through his hair and saw that his hand was coated in red.

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously. "You're really bleeding badly."

"Yeah, I just tripped when I was running before," he told her. He knew that he would be alright but that he needed to wash the cut on his head.

"Let's hurry to my house. I'll get Momma to look at you; she's pretty good at healin'." Fernia picked up her basket and walked hurriedly towards Poln. She turned when she heard a thump behind her and gasped when she saw it was Estel's body hitting the ground.

-

When Estel woke he felt very stiff and heard fuzzy voices in the background.

"I don't know what happened, Momma," he heard Fernia saying. "He said he tripped."

Fernia's mother clucked. "I doubt that's what happened."

"I know; me too, Momma. I think he might've been attacked by an elf. He was runnin' like someone was chasing him," Fernia told her.

"I don't want you goin' in that forest no more, Fernia. It's not safe in there," her mother said sternly. "I never wanted you goin' in there anyways."

Estel ignored them and focused on his aches. His head wasn't hurting too much but he knew that there were bruises on his back from where Salndir had knocked him to the ground. He reached up and touched his head to find a bandage wrapped around it. He groaned inwardly when he thought of what his family would say when he walked home like that.

"Good, you're awake," Fernia's mother said. "How're you feelin', dear?"

"I'm alright," Estel replied wearily. Even though he was in pain, he felt that he had to reassure her that he wasn't going to drop dead.

"You had quite a bump on your head. Fernia says you fell," she said to him.

"I did," Estel replied. "I guess I fell on a rock or something like that." He smiled weakly.

"You can take the bandage off if you'd like." She turned around and picked up her baby who was standing up in a cradle.

Estel sat up and realized he was so stiff because he had been lying on the floor. He quickly took the bandage off. "Did I faint?"

Fernia nodded. "Yeah and you scared me somethin' awful! Papa carried you home."

"You alright now, Estel?" Fialoh asked, walking into the room with Fenke on his heels.

Estel grinned. "Yeah, I'm fine." He turned to their mother. "Thank you."

She smiled at him. "No problem, dear. Maybe you should stay over tonight. It's real dark outside and you might faint again on your way home. I could send Fialoh to your parents."

Estel's eyes widened in surprise. "It's dark?" He looked out the window and saw that the stars were already out. "I have to go! My brother is waiting for me!" His voice was panicked. "I told Ada I would be home before sunset!" he said, half in Elvish and half in Common. He jumped to his feet and was caught by strong arms as he started to fall.

"Melina is right, lad," a man said to him. "You're talkin' nonsense, it's probably best if you stay here. I'll send Fialoh to tell your brother where you are. He can come get you."

"No," Estel whined. "I have to go; I'll be in so much trouble if I don't."

Their father sighed. "Take Fialoh with you to meet your brother. You'll hurt yourself if you go alone."

Estel nodded but felt dizzy as he did so. "Alright." He looked at Fialoh. "You don't mind, do you?"

Fialoh waved him off. "Of course not, Estel. Come on."

-

Elladan was growing impatient with Estel. The sun had set hours before and there was no sign of his little brother. He didn't understand what could be keeping him so long. "Where are you, Estel?" he asked the air angrily, as if it would give him the answers.

-

Estel had to lean on Fialoh after a little while. He hadn't thought he was so badly injured, but the gash on his head said otherwise. He was berating himself for dismissing the head pains earlier. He had to lean on Fialoh because he kept stumbling since he was so uncoordinated.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just go ahead and tell your brother you're hurt?" Fialoh asked, concerned. "You might fall and hurt yourself."

"No, I'll be alright," Estel replied.

"Where are you supposed to meet him anyway? I don't see no sign of him," Fialoh said, puzzled. He couldn't understand why Estel's brother didn't go into the village but felt the need to wait outside of it.

"He should be around here somewhere," Estel said. He knew Elladan wouldn't be happy when he saw how he was stumbling. He tripped on something and fell to the ground and cried out when Fialoh fell on his foot in an awkward position.

"Oh, Estel, I am so sorry!" Fialoh apologized, getting to his feet. "Let me help you."

Estel bit his lip to keep tears from falling. "No…I-I'm alright; just don't touch me!" He breathed heavily from the pain in his leg.

"Estel, grab my hand," Fialoh said, reaching to pull Estel to his feet. "Lean on me, I'll help you back to my house."

"No," Estel moaned. "I can see my brother right there." He saw Elladan running over to where he and Fialoh were. Elladan wasn't glowing like he should have been and Estel wondered if he was hurt because elves didn't normally dim their glows.

Fialoh nodded. "Ok, let's wait for him to get here."

Elladan approached and kneeled next to Estel. "What happened?" he asked Fialoh, trying to keep his voice calm.

"He fell and I think he broke his leg," Fialoh said. "It's my fault; I fell on top of him."

"Hush, child," Elladan said soothingly. "Go on home. Estel will be fine, I will take him home."

Fialoh nodded. He felt terrible for falling on Estel. "Come and see us when your leg's healed, Estel. I'll tell Fernia you're alright; she and Momma would worry otherwise."

Estel only nodded, tears running down his cheeks. He watched Fialoh run back to Poln.

Elladan looked at Estel and wiped the tears off his face. He ran expert hands over Estel's leg and sighed in relief. "You didn't break your leg. Your ankle is badly twisted and you will most definitely need a splint."

"It hurts," he mumbled. "I am sorry I am late, 'Dan."

Elladan nodded. "Hush, we will talk about that as soon as I wrap your ankle." He stood up and searched for a stick he could use for a makeshift splint. When he found one, he tore pieces from Estel's old shirt to use as a bandage.

Estel winced as Elladan wrapped his ankle, but he felt better when it was done. "May I stand now?"

"Yes," Elladan replied. He bent to help his brother to his feet. "How do you feel?"

Estel gingerly put weight on his leg and gave his brother a watery smile when it didn't hurt too badly. "It feels much better. Thank you."

Elladan smiled. "Come, Estel, let us go home."

**Note: I am really sick and I have no time to write the reviewer responses. I barely had time to finish going over the mistakes I had that my wonderful beta Catmint pointed out for me.**

**Thank you to everyone. I am so sorry I couldn't respond but I just don't feel well enough to do so. Please review, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Some of them made me laugh and others made me smile and some made me feel almost guilty. :grin: Thanks, guys, I really appreciate all of the reviews.**


	11. Parents

**A/N Sorry for the long wait!**

**Chapter 11: Parents**

Elladan looped an arm around his little brother's waist to help him walk. He saw Estel staggering but he figured it was because of his sprained ankle. After a few minutes of Estel's troubled walking, Elladan stopped. "It would be easier if I carried you. I will let you walk into the house under your own power, but we will move much faster if you allow me to pick you up."

Estel nodded. He was feeling weak and his head was hurting again. "Alright, Elladan." He allowed his brother to pick him up.

"Why were you late?" Elladan asked, holding Estel against him. "You did not injure your leg before you were walking to meet me."

Estel didn't want to tell his brother the truth about Salndir so he told him what he had said to Fernia and her family. "I was running through the forest and I fell. I hit my head and I think I might have hit it a little too hard because I passed out when I met up with Fernia."

"Why did you not come home right away? You left for Poln hours ago," Elladan pointed out, worry creeping into his voice. The fact that his brother had passed out when he was with Fernia was a lucky thing. He could have been alone in the forest and it could have taken hours for someone to find him.

"I was unconscious for a while. I left as soon as I woke," Estel replied, his voice getting nervous. He didn't want Elladan to ask him more questions but he knew he couldn't avoid them.

"A while?" Elladan repeated, incredulous. "Valar, Estel! How hard did you hit your head?"

"Hard enough," Estel replied. "I will show you when we get home."

Elladan nodded. "Well, alright. How did you trip? You are normally so surefooted."

"I was running quickly," Estel told him, getting slightly ornery from the questioning. "I want to go home, Elladan; stop worrying."

Elladan sighed and changed the subject. "I spoke to Elrohir. He is just worried about you for reasons I already discussed."

"He has been so strange," Estel commented. It was true - Elrohir had been acting oddly ever since Estel had started going to Poln. "Have I done something to upset him?"

"No," Elladan replied. He knew what was bothering Elrohir and it was nothing Estel could prevent. "You are growing up, that is all."

"Everyone gets older," Estel pointed out. He didn't see why this mattered to his family. Personally, he couldn't wait to get older so that he could go with his brothers on adventures.

"I know, Estel," Elladan said quietly. He wished, and not for the first time, that his little brother could know a little bit more of his heritage. Elrohir had a just reason for worrying, Elladan knew that, and he felt much the same.

Estel nodded his head against Elladan's chest and closed his eyes, needing the comfort of his brother as much as he needed the rest. "I need to sleep."

"No, you cannot go to sleep," Elladan warned. "You must stay awake until Ada can look at you. We will be home in a few minutes." He stopped and gently put Estel on the ground. "If you walk, you will be able to stay awake."

"Alright, but you have to help me, I do not know if I can walk the rest of the way by myself." Estel leaned against Elladan. He looked up at the sky and winced when he saw how dark it was. There was no moon, which accounted for some of the darkness, but Estel knew it was very late at night. "Ada is going to be very angry with me."

"No," Elladan said gently. "He will understand." He looked ahead and saw two elves walking towards them.

Elrond and Glorfindel were walking in the forest. Elrond had been worrying about his sons when they did not come home just after dark and he hoped that they were alright. He had asked Glorfindel to accompany him on a walk around the grounds so that they might find Elladan and Estel.

"Look," Glorfindel said, pointing towards an elf who he knew to be Elladan. "There they are."

"Elladan, is that Estel with you?" Elrond asked. He and Glorfindel walked over to Estel and Elladan.

"Yes," Elladan replied, walking with Estel towards their father and Glorfindel.

Elrond took in the sight of his youngest son limping badly and leaning on Elladan. The anger he had felt before was gone and replaced with worry. "What happened, Estel?"

"I fell," Estel responded weakly. His leg was hurting, while the pain in the rest of his body was making him feel as though he was about to collapse. He leaned even more heavily on Elladan and felt his brother shift so that he could pick him up once again.

"Do not pick him up," Glorfindel said quickly. He noticed something on Elladan's arm and he went over to look. "What has happened to your arm, Elladan?"

Elladan looked down at his arm and was surprised when he saw it was coated in blood. "I have done nothing to injure my arm," he told Glorfindel, a bewildered look on his face. It dawned on him that the blood was Estel's and put a hand behind his brother's head. "You did not tell me you hit your head," he scolded his brother.

Elrond went to where Elladan was and gently touched the back of Estel's head and winced when his fingers came away sticky with blood. "I think you might need stitches, Estel."

Estel only nodded. He was scolding himself for not mentioning his head wound to Elladan and for removing the bandage that Fernia's mother had wrapped around his head. He knew the woman had said that he could remove it, but he was wondering why he had listened because he knew better than to do that sort of thing.

"Let us go back," Glorfindel said. When he saw the other two elves jump, he smiled to himself, knowing they had forgotten he was there. "Talking about healing Estel will not make him better."

Elrond scowled at his friend and advisor. "I know that."

"I know," Glorfindel said with a smile on his face. "Come; Estel needs attention."

The others nodded and Estel made no protest when his older brother scooped him up and carried him to their house.

Legolas was sitting in a chair on the balcony outside of his room, trying to keep an anxious Elrohir calm. "I am sure everything is fine." He didn't know how many times he had said those words to his friend, only that they had no effect.

"You do not understand," Elrohir muttered. "Estel is always on time. Well, he _used_ to be on time, before he met those children." Elrohir's face darkened at the thought of the human children.

Legolas noticed the look and an odd expression crossed his face. "So Estel was correct," he commented to himself. "I never thought I would see the day."

Elrohir turned to glare at his friend. "What are you talking about?" he demanded tartly. "What has Estel said to you?"

The side of Legolas' eyes crinkled in a hidden smile. "Only that you and Elladan have become parents."

"We have not!" Elrohir protested indignantly. "He is our brother and we treat him as such!"

"Of course," Legolas said lightly, as if Elrohir was a child that Legolas was trying to soothe. "I can see that you treat him as a brother by the way you mutter to yourself about how much trouble he will be in." That comment earned him another glare from the twin and he laughed.

"You have no siblings, you do not know what I am talking about," Elrohir snapped.

Legolas grinned. "That is one thing I am quite happy about when I look at you. If I had an older brother like you, I think I would throw myself out of a window."

"You sound like Estel," Elrohir replied, trying to smother a grin. He felt cheered up from Legolas' teasing and told him so.

"I do try," Legolas replied, smiling at his friend. "Now, let us go inside and listen to stories."

Elrohir chuckled. "Yes, let us do that. There is no point in worrying about Estel. He must be fine - Elladan _is_ with him, after all."

Legolas nodded and followed Elrohir back into the house, laughing as he did so.


End file.
